Dulce Amor
by Pucca-Usako
Summary: una historia, de desamor para pucca y garu jeje, en la que Garu experimenta la frase "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" …
1. El comienzo

Dulce amor

Bueno después de leer un fanfic que se llama "Funny love" (como la serie de pucca) me gusto mucho y entonces me decidí en hacer yopli una historia, de desamor para pucca y garu jeje, en la que Garu experimenta la frase "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" …

Pero antes de empezar aquí hay algo que les explico:

_***Pensamientos***_

_*hablar con si mismo* __**(es con los asteriscos la habla con si mismos, menos con pensamientos o tal vez si pero esto lo empleare en es segundo capítulo)**_

Era una mañana cálida de primavera en la aldea de Sooga, todo estaba tranquilo eran entre las 6:00 y 6:15 Am en el bosque de bambú el silencio era absoluto , hay había una pequeña casa y no muy lejos de ella estaba Garu un niño de 12 años de edad tenia puesta una vestimenta ninja; color negro con un corazón rojo en el pecho y un peinado de 2 coletas, el ninja estaba meditando en medio de todo el bambú, a 3 metros de él se escucho un pequeño ruido y el ninja dio un salto rápido, hizo un pequeño movimiento con la espada y al guardarla cayeron 8 bambús al suelo, Garu solo hizo una sonrisa satisfactoria, y fue otra vez a meditar tranquilamente…pero … eso no fue por mucho ya que él hacia el horizonte se veía venir una cabeza con 2 bolas negras (sin albur ¬¬) acercándose a toda velocidad a donde estaba Garu, el suelo cada vez temblaba mas fuerte cuando se acercaba a aquel lugar, era Pucca una niña de 10 años de edad, portaba un vestido rojo con mallones color negro y con un peinada de coletas echas bolas (como el peinada de Sailor Moon n_n)

_-¿Cómo pueden dejar venir a una niña tan temprano al bosque de bambú?_-pensaba el ninja-ay no, es esa mocosa otra vez-frunciendo el seño-mejor me voy, no quiero que me bese otra vez esa niña tonta-levantándose y después correr como alma que se lo lleva el diablo (algo así)

/Paso 1 hora/

Aldeano. Oh!~-abriendo la ventana- que bella mañana, los pararos cantan, los niños juegan, pucca persiguiendo a garu otra vez…ah~ todo tranquilo… ¿eh?, pucca persiguiendo a garu de nuevo! … jeje si todo normal-alejándose de la ventana para ir a desayunar.

Para toda la aldea ya era normal ver a Pucca persiguiendo o buscando a Garu para robarle un beso…

_-Porque esta niña solamente me persigue a mi?_-pensaba el ninja mientras miraba el cielo que estaba despejado no había ni una nube, el ninja corrió más rápido doblo una esquina y se dio cuenta que había perdido a Pucca, dio un suspiro de alivio y fue a recargarse a un árbol que estaba a un lado suyo para tranquilizar su respiración, pero eso no pudo ser por mucho ya que Pucca estaba a pocos metros de el, corrió muy veloz y se abalanzo para darle un beso a su querido Garu, pero antes de que eso sucediera el ninja dio un salto ágil haciendo que pucca se golpeara con el árbol…Se escucho una fuerte caída producida por pucca y el árbol

-Pucca estas bien?-dijo una niña que llegaba al lugar un poco agitada. Vestía un conjunto violeta y dos trenzas arriba de su cabeza tenía una pequeña gallina

-Waa… espe…renme… como es que garu y pucca no se cansan de tanto correr… no son humanos ustedes dos…-dijo Abyo un niño de 12 años al igual que garu, llevaba puesto un traje de pelea especial para kung-fu-agua… nece…sito agua /-cayendo al piso

-toma abyo- le estrego ching una botella de 1 litro a su amigo-

-Oh! Gracias ching -se le ilumino la cara a abyo cuando vio esa botella llena de H2O, rápido en se la acabo en un minuto a lo cual apresurado para calmar su sed se le caía un poco de agua en su vestimenta.

-Porque esta niña solamente me persigue a mí y me besa a cada rato que hice para merecerme esto-dijo mientras pucca lo besaba.

-Pucca, molestando otra vez al joven Garu-dijo un señor mientras se acercaba a la pareja de niños. Portaba un sombrerito pequeño color lila, una playera tradicional china del mismo color que su sombrero y un pantalón color gris, se podía ver que era calvo a simple vista. Venia acompañado de dos señores.

-Hola tíos de Pucca!-dijo Abyo recuperando el aliento-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Fuimos al supermercado- en ese momento Tío Dumping alzo una bolsa de plástico que levaba dentro unas cuantas verduras, camarones y harina para preparar (creo que primero se prepara ¿no?).

-Pucca ve a jugar con Ching, y no molestes a Garu en su entrenamiento-asintió Pucca avergonzada de que su tío linguini le llamara la atención.

-Es hora de irnos al restaurante, para comenzar a preparar los fideos, ve a jugar Pucca, y vuelve al restaurante a la hora de la comida-dijo tio Ho.

-¡Adiós, tíos de Pucca!- gritaron Ching y Abyo mientras se alejaban corriendo con Pucca y Garu al bosque.

/EN EL BOSQUE DE BAMBU/

-mmm… que te pasa Pucca ¿te sucede algo? Haz estado un poco extraña estos últimos días ¿te encuentras bien?

…**..Continuara….**

/preguntas/

¿Qué le pasa a Pucca?

¿Acaso comió algo que le cayo mal en uno d esos días xD (no se crean)?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo

Dejen REVIEWS

... no pienses en el...


	2. ¿quien eres?

Antes de empezar quiero dar una disculpa por la tardanza… a decir verdad la historia ya la hubiera subido desde hace algunos días pero como la secundaria agota mi tiempo y con las tareas que ponen los profesores porque le caí mal el salón en donde estoy y al igual la computadora ya que hay muchas distracciones aquí…y otra cosa es que la historia que les voy a dar se me borro de mi computadora y el respaldo que tenia en la USB también T_T buaaa estoy salada de por vida…. Snif snif ok….después me pongo en mis momentos EMOS (no crean que me corto las venas… yo diga "momentos emos" para decir mis momentos melancólicos o depres) sigamos con la historia

Hablando del Fic aquí hay algunas cosas de este como:

***Pensamientos*(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos) **

_**/*Recuerdos*/ (as iban a ser los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

"_escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu)"_

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de VOOZ T_T… ya que si fueran míos la serie sería muy confusa en pocas palabras seria una chirinfula jajaja xD

¿Quién es?

/en el bosque de bambú/

-¿Pucca te sucede algo estas un poco extraña desde la mañana?

_**/*Flash Back _Sueño_*/**_

_**En una habitación color rosa se podía apreciar una pequeña niña durmiendo en su cama de color roja con franjas rosas. El reloj marcaba 5:12 Am, la niña se movía mucho al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.**_

_**_sueño_**_

_**Pucca estaba en el rio pero se veía de una edad más pequeña. Ella se veía a sí misma en el sueño, en el portaba un vestido**_

***-Pero que es esto… ¿esa niña soy yo? Esto debe de ser un sueño…Ahora recuerdo fue hace 7 años, en ese tiempo yo todavía no conocía a Garu por lo tanto no había hecho el voto de silencio.*- **_**la chica entendió rápido que es lo que pasaba, ella estaba soñando algo importante que se hallaba en su inconsciente**__**. **__**(en la Psicología nuestra inconsciente mente o como todos la conocemos "nuestro otro yo" guarda cosas recuerdos vagos de nosotros de pequeños o algo que nosotros no podemos recordar al estar despiertos, por alguna razón que nuestro cerebro tiene y no la quiere mostrar.)**_

***-Ese día me encontraba en el rio junto con Ching-***_**en ese momento se podía ver a su amiga de unos 3 años no había cambiado mucho solo que ella todavía no tenia a su gallinita arriba de su cabeza**_**-*ahora recuerdo que su gallina Wong se la dieron en su quinto cumpleaños***

_**-Pucca vamos al rio, hoy increíblemente hace mucho calor, al parecer ya va a llegar la primavera, hoy es 15 de marzo….faltan seis días para ello.-dijo mientras hacia un ademan con las manos para refrescarse con el aire que daban sus manos.(Bueno aquí pueden poner una voz simililar a la de Ching pero un poco más parlanchina… bueno es que no se cómo describir una voz determinada am… imagínense a su prima, hermanita sobrina bueno una voz de niña como de una edad de 3 a 5 años).**_

_**-Sí, tienes razón vamos al rio-dijo muy feliz Pucca (bueno la voz de Pucca me la e imaginado muchas veces y bueno para mí sería como la voz de Hinata Hyuuga en latino que la hace Alondra Hidalgo le doy mis respetos a esta chica que tiene una voz maravillosa *O* )**_

_**Las dos pequeñas niñas se metieron al rio para jugar en el agua de este, ellas sabían muy bien cuál era la parte más profunda y cual no, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca esa zona como unos tres metros de distancia era tanto el calor que no se dieron cuenta, pasando los minutos ellas seguían divirtiéndose ese día.**_

_**-¡Ey! Ching estas un poco sucia déjame limpiarte-diciendo esto le aventó agua en la cara a su amiga.- jeje vamos Ching diviértete jeje.**_

_**-jeje, Pucca tienes algo en la cara…-pronuncio un poco maliciosa**_

_**-¿Enserio qué? – dijo sabiendo lo que le iba a contestar su amiga**_

_**-Tienes la cara sucia- Ching se va encima de Pucca a lo cual caen al rio- jaja, Pucca mira tu cara se ve muy graciosa-rio Ching al ver a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados por la caída.**_

_**-Me imagino,-dijo divertida la chica mientras se recuperaba de lo que había pasado-¡Mira ching, un conejo blanco, vamos por él están bonito quiero tocarlo!-dijo muy emocionada la pequeña mientras se paraba.**_

_**-¡ay! Pucca, nunca cambia- se paro al igual que su amiga- vamos, que esperas Pucca sino vamos por él no lo atraparemos nunca- agarro la mano de ella y salieron del rio para ir por el conejito. **_

_**Las dos pequeñas lo perseguían de un lado al otro el conejo estaba muy cerca de la zona más profunda del rio, lo cual las niñas no se habían dado cuenta por perseguirlo, Pucca estaba muy cerca de poder agarrar al conejo pero el pequeño animalito se resbalo con una roca con musgo y cayó a la parte más honda del rio, en ese momento Pucca se dio cuenta de eso y se fue de tras de él para salvarlo, dentro del agua Pucca estaba a escasos centímetros de el conejo, para poder atraparlo y llevarlo a la superficie y no se ahogaran los dos, el conejo estaba pataleando para llegar con Pucca, ella lo pudo alcanzar, entonces se preparo para nadar a la superficie, pero una raíz de árbol se atoro en la ropa de ella, Pucca estaba cerca de la superficie, no se había dado cuenta de la raíz de árbol que se había enganchado en su playera hizo su mirada hacia arriba y vio la sombra de su amiga, al parecer estaba preocupada, Pucca estaba muy cerca de la superficie pero la raíz del árbol no la dejaba subir más en eso la pequeña se le escapo un poco del aire, por lo que se preocupó ya que no tenia lo suficiente para estar mucho tiempo en el agua, obtuvo fuerzas y solo pudo asomar un poco la cabeza para inspirar aire y levanto al conejo un poco para que el aguantara, al hacer esto puedo ver a Ching gritándole para que saliera pero no obtuvo respuesta de Pucca, en eso ve una sombra de un niño, que se acerco a su amiga, Pucca otra vez se fue bajo el agua por la raíz que se había atorado en su playera y no pudo ver muy bien a el niño, solo se sumergió en el agua junto con el animalito, ella ya no podía distinguir nada solo lo que vio era a un niño nadando hacia donde ella se encontraba, solo pudo ver unos hermosos ojos color verde acercarse a ella solo la pequeña pudo cerrar los ojos y en su mente recordaba los que había visto hace un momento… **_

**Después de eso**_** Pucca despertó de ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo hace un momento.**_

***-¿Qué fue ese sueño tan extraño?, ¿Por qué ese niño con ojos tan bonitos estaba ahí?, ¿Acaso lo conozco a el ?, ¿Qué le paso a el bonito conejito? ,¿Por qué Ching no me fue a salvar en mi sueño? ,¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?, ¿Por qué me hago todas estas preguntas?... bueno eso no importa después pensare en esto por lo tanto me debo de ir a cambiar, para ir a la casa de Garu-Al pensar esto volteo a su derecha y vio el reloj que se encontraba en su buroc (creo que haci se escribe esa cosa que está al lado de la cama xD)-son las 5:37 tengo tiempo para bañarme y limpiar mi cuarto ya que mis tíos me regañaron hace un día por el desorden. Bueno a trabajar-la pequeña solo se levanto y fue al baño que se encontraba en su cuarto. ***

_**/*Fin Flash Back _Sueño_*/**_

Bueno es todo por ahora ya es tarde es la 1:30 de la mañana y bueno mi hermana ya me esta regañando espero que disfruten este capítulo, y lo siento por la espera lo iba a poner el día siguiente que publique el primer capítulo pero mi USB está loca y borro los 5 capítulos que tenia y además las 500 fotos de mi hermana de sus XV años y otros documentos.

Bye espero queDejen REVIEWS


	3. Mis recuerdos  de ti

Bueno ya saben la dinámica de los diálogos si no se acurdan pues bueno aquí se lo pongo con mucho gusto ya que ami se me están olvidando jeje…

***Pensamientos*(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos) **

_**/*Recuerdos*/ (as iban a ser los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

"_escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu)"_

**~Tiempo~ (este es nuevo es para el tiempo que transcurre en la historia ejemplo ~23 minutos despues~ o algo parecido).**

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de VOOZ T_T… ya que si fueran míos la serie sería muy confusa en pocas palabras seria una chirinfula jajaja xD

Déjenme les aclaro que tan solo soy una aprendiz en esto y mis historias que publico salen de mi loca cabeza y me falta mucho para ser una excelente escritora en esta página web.

Mis recuerdos de ti

-Pucca, Pucca te estoy hablando- dijo mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo para quitarle el trance que tenía en ese momento su amiga. La pequeña volvió a la tierra y pudo ver a su amiga un tanto preocupada.-¿Pucca te encuentras bien ?- la niña solo negó con la cabeza, estiro su mano para poder agarrar el pizarrón de Garu y un plumón que estaba a un lado de este y escribió :

_-no te preocupes Ching, estoy bien, solo recordaba un sueño que tuve hoy por la mañana fue muy extraño- dejo de escribir y se lo dio a Ching para que ella lo leyera._

-entiendo.- Después de leerlo le dio una mirada comprensiva a ella.

-_Ching recuerdas que hace 6 años conocimos a Garu-escribió esto último y su cara se puso de un tono rojizo_-

-Como no olvidarlo si casi te ibas a hogar en el rio.-

-ey!- grito Abyo mientras dio un salto estilo Kung Fu-Garu quiero hablar contigo- le susurro a su amigo. En ese momento Garu giro y camino serenamente hacia su casa el abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que Abyo pasara cosa que al niño le pareció muy extraño ya que Garu no dejaba entrar a nadie y la primera vez que Pucca, Ching y el habían entrado a su casa había un sinfín de trampas, pero entro sin ningún temor confiaba en su amigo.

/~Con Pucca y Ching~/

-_el fue quien me salvo de ahogarme en el rio- suspiro la niña- es por eso que me enamore de el, además fue el primer día en el que llego a la aldea de Sooga…_

-Pucca no te caísteis dos veces al rio?- pregunto ching a su amiga

_-…- negó la pequeña un poco confusa- pero supongo que…- La pequeña a no pudo escribir en su mente resonó lo que Ching le había dicho, entonces recordó lo que había soñado esa mañana recordando a ella a la edad de 3 años y esos hermosos ojos color verde._

-¡Pucca, Pucca, Puccaaa!- sacudió a su amiga de un lado a otro. Pucca tenía los ojos desorbitados estaba mareada por la sacudida que le dio su amiga en ese momento.-Veo que ya volvisteis otra vez a la Tierra.- dijo divertida su amiga

-¿¡Ching quiere practicar conmigo! Tus espadas contra mis chacos- dijo Abyo mientras salía de la casa de Garu con un salto, mientras sacaba sus chacos y hacer una posición ninja al caer parado en el suelo.

-Está bien- dijo sacando sus espadas que estaban adentro de la armadura que tenia detrás de su espalda.

Pasaron los minutos en los que Ching y Abyo todavía estaban luchando. Mientras que Pucca estaba sentada a un metro de Garu, ella andaba muy pensativa y distraída, Garu por su parte estaba extrañado en que su "fan número UNO", no lo estuviera abrazando o queriéndolo besar. Garu tenía dudas en acercarse a donde estaba Pucca ya que pensaba que era una trampa para poder besarlo. Aun dudoso se acerco a con ella con su pizarrón:

_-Te sucede algo?-_Pucca salió de sus pensamientos al encontrar el pizarrón enfrente de ella, Pucca alza la mirada y ve a Garu a los ojos y de da una sonrisa, al hacer esto agarra el pizarrón y escribe_: _

_-no… pero gracias por preguntar- Al darle el pizarrón a Garu ella se levanta y se adentra al bosque de bambú – _**Tengo que recordar quién era ese niño de hermosos ojos color verdes **– pensó Pucca mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

-**¿Qué le pasara a esa niña?- **Pensaba el ninja con una ceja levantada-**Porque va al rio, bueno eso a mí no me incumbe, además yo no soy su niñera para andarla cuidando**.- Al pensar esto dio unos pasos a donde sus amigos se encontraban, pero inconscientemente roto la mirada hacia donde Pucca se había ido. – **Espero que no le pase lo mismo que hace seis años.**

_**/*Flash Back*/**_

_**-Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra pequeña sobrina Pucca- dijo un señor de 34 años, mientras hacia una reverencia como respeto.**_

_**-No te preocupes Tío Ho – sonrió su pequeña sobrina para tranquilizarlo, ella llevaba una toalla en su cabeza mientras que su pelo tapaba gran parte de sus ojos-¡achu!- al estornudar su pelo fue a la parte de atrás de su cabeza dejando ver su rostro completo.-Gracias por salvarme … am ¿Cómo te llamas?- sonriéndole a quien le estaba hablando.**_

_**-Me llamo Garu Fujikage.-dijo serio el pequeño**_

_**-¿de dónde eres?, ¿Por qué estas vestido así?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Por qué estas en esta aldea?- dijo mientras más se ponía seria y se acercaba mas al niño.**_

_**-Soy de Japón, me visto así porque soy un ninja… tengo 6 años y vine aquí para un entrenamiento, -dijo mientras podía recodar todas las preguntas que le había dicho la pequeña que salvo por la mañana- supongo que conocen al maestro Chang, mi padre me ha enviado aquí para un entrenamiento especial para mí.**_

_**-… entiendo así que te llamas Garu Fujikage, ya se desde ahora te diré Garu-dijo olvidando todo lo demás que le dijo el ninja-Pero dime ¿con que propósito?**_

_**-Pucca, deja de hacerle preguntas al Joven Fujikage.-Dijo Tío Ho cortésmente **_

_**-Por favor señor no me llame por mi apellido, llámenme por mi nombre se los agradeceré si me llaman así- hizo una reverencia como una súplica- nunca me a gustado que me llamen por mi apellido. **_

_**-Entendemos, por otra parte le agradecemos en haber salvado a nuestra sobrina de ahogarse en el rio- dijo Tío Linguini.**_

_**-No sabríamos que hubiéramos hecho si nuestra sobrina no estaría ahora con nosotros- Tío Dumpling mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos- Gracias**_

_**~30 minutos después~**_

_**-Joven Garu queremos pedirle que proteja a nuestra sobrina Pucca, no hay mas honor que en proteger a alguien con la propia vida- dijo Tío Ho seriamente.**_

_**-Está bien, solo porque ustedes me lo piden… yo la protegeré**_

_**/*Fin Flash Back*/ **_

**-es tu deber protegerla Garu- se dijo a sí mismo- Pfff… pero porque… esa niña se puede defender sola-recordando lo que Pucca había hecho ella sola como derrotar a Tobe fácilmente casi todo el tiempo o el enorme pez que casi se comía a Garu.- Entonces salvar a esa niña y protegerla con nuestra propia vida no te importa, ella a hecho mucho por nosotros y tu se lo pagaras así… los Tíos de ella confían ciegamente en ti- se recrimino así mismo- Esta bien, esta bien, solo hare esto para devolver el honor a mi familia – yendo Garu tras de Pucca.**

/Mientras muy lejos de Sooga/

-¿Cuánto seguiré caminando para llegar a la aldea…?- decía un niño de 12 años, tenia la misma vestimenta ninja que Garu, solamente que en vez de un corazón rojo en el pecho el tenia una Luna plateada en ese mismo lugar, pero corto, color café oscuro su pelo no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo ya que tenia un flequillo de pelo que tapaba su parte izquierda- Aunque no me importa a campar por tercera vez estos 5 dias que llevo, pero ya quiero llegar otra vez a la aldea para volver a ver a mi … cabeza de bombón y claro que a mi primo…- mirando hacia una hoja que tenia entre sus manos-aunque no creo que este "mapa" no me servirá de nada- dijo mientras le aparecia una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime. (En el mapa se lo pueden imaginar pero este lo hice en la computadora y bueno aquí les dejo el link para que lo vean es de mi metro asi que no hay problema si critican jeje .com/lety_uzumaki/20101127/1?pi=998191121 pero se los voi a describir). El mapa estaba dividido en dos partes el la parte derecha había flechas que señalaban como ir hacia la isla en donde se encontraba Sooga. En la parte izquierda se encontraba en la parte superior había un sol con nubes a su lado izquierdo , debajo de ellas unas montañas , y un bosque de de bambú y de este debajo estaba la aldea.-¡Maldito Abyo!, de seguro que este "mapita" lo hizo como siempre a lo tonto, ya quiero ir a la aldea para darle un cariñito a ese estúpido de mi primo, ¡Dios que hice para merecer a ese tonto como primo!... espero que ese tal ninja no sé como se llame no sea como Abyo porque sino ….-bufo el chico – mejor me apresuro no quiero preocupar a mi Tío Bruce- acelerando el paso.

/De vuelta al bosque de bambú/

-Oye Ching, te quiero decir algo- dijo el chico todavía luchando.

-¿Qué pasa te rindes?- dijo sarcásticamente Ching.

-No, pero quiero detener la pelea para decirte lo que a Garu, hace unos minutos- Al decir esto su contrincante paro y se sentó en el pasto- Bueno, mi padre y yo recibimos una llamada de mi Tía Line hace como 7 días – se sentó al igual que la chica en el pasto para contarle todo- en la que mi primo iba a venir a la aldea, para que tu padre, le diera entrenamiento especial ninja más complicado – continuo mientras miraba el cielo- y bueno el todavía no ha llegado y bueno esto te lo cuento para… bu bueno- al decir esto su cara se torno rojiza a lo que Ching le gusto y soltó una risita

-Está bien entiendo Abyo- agarrándole la mano a su acompañante.-Oye ¿Dónde está Pucca y Garu?

-Cierto se me olvido que ellos estaban aquí, pero ¿adonde fueron esos dos?

/Con Pucca y Garu/

-**Aquí fue donde salve y conocí por primera vez a Pucca- **pensó sorprendido el ninja**-Porque dije en mis pensamientos el nombre de ella- **viendo a la pequeña**- yo nunca le he dicho por su nombre, ni cuando antes de hacer mi voto de silencio…**

Había alguien cerca espiando a los dos niños.

-**Es Tobe otra vez, de seguro va a retar a Garu de nuevo, ¿Qué no se cansa de hacer esto todos los días?-**Pensaba Pucca ya fastidiada, ella se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ninja cuando estaba cerca del rio.**-Veo que Garu no se ha percatado de la presencia de Tobe todavía- viendo a Garu de re-ojo-**Ah**- **suspiro la chica mientras se acercaba a donde tobe se encontraba**-mejor voy…**

**-muajajaja… pronto Garu vas a sufrir… no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… jaja pronto sabrás lo que Pucca ha sufrido todos estos años por tu culpa…**adiós Pucca… no te preocupes, voy a dejar a un lado mi venganza por unos días-perdiéndose en el bosque de bambú.

-**…¿Sera cierto lo que acaba de decir Tobe? No confió mucho en el, pero…-volteo a ver a Garu -¿Qué tramara Tobe?- **volviendo du mirada al rio**-¿Quién era él? Porque no puedo recordarlo…hace un poco de calor… me voy a meter al rio-desabrochando sus coletas, dejando caer su larga cabellera- Que bueno que tengo un short debajo de los mallones- **pensó feliz la pequeña. Se metió al rio, que por cierto, no estaba muy profundo y su corriente no era muy fuerte. En ese rio había renacuajos a lo cual pucca decidió atraparlos, Garu solo se sentó en la orilla de rio mientras veía a pucca como jugaba en el agua…

-Ey, Pucca, Garu! ¿Dónde están?- se oía la vos de Ching cerca en donde estos se encontraban.

-Ey! Chin ahí están-señalo el lugar Abyo -¡vamos!-agarrando la mano de la niña-interrumpimos algo-dando una mirada picarona a su amigo ninja. Garu solo rodo los ojos e hizo un pequeño gruñido como señal de molestia.

-Genial, vamos a meternos al rio para refrescarnos-dijo Ching muy emocionada mientras se lanzaba al agua.

-he, Ching me mojaste!-Grito Abyo un poco enojado.

-jiji-rio apenada-es que estabas un poco sucio de la cara, mira tienes una mancha-Arrojándole agua a la cara- creo que te la pude quitar ¿Tu qué dices Pucca?- dirigiéndose a su amiga mientras estas dos reían felizmente.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!... ¡Venganza!- metiéndose al rio de un chapuzón-toma esto- arrojándole agua a Ching-Y tu también Pucca toma esto-dándole una dosis extrema de agua a Pucca.

-¡HA!- Grito Pucca por la mojada-**Ya verás Abyo**-pensaba la niña mientras a tacaba a Abyo con el agua-jiji-reía sin parar Pucca por lo divertido que se la estaba pasando con sus amigos. **¿Uh?... ¿Porque, porque Garu me está mirando de esa manera?- **pensó sonrojándose, mientras veía disimuladamente a su amado Garu**- debe ser mi imaginación- **sacudiendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Al voltear solo pudo serrar fuertemente los ojos ya que sintió un liquido frio estrecharse en su cara-¡HA!-grito otra vez la niña –**Ching, Abyo considérense muertos ahora si… venganza **jeje

-**Me gusta la sonrisa de Pucca se ve tan ¿hermosa?... ¿Qué en que estoy pensando?, ella es una niña tonta a mi no me puede gustar, Primero que nada tengo que devolver el honor a mi familia y después de eso esta el amor**

Bueno antes que nada espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como se habrán fijado este tiene más palabras que los otros 2 que he publicado y se habrán fijado que este capítulo lo he publicado 2 o 3 días después de publicar el anterior jeje esto se debe que ya estoy agarrando la onda con el teclado jaja ¡Así es teclado ya soy buena para escribir rápidamente en ti jaja como la vez! Em bueno dejemos este tema para después Dejen REVIEWS


	4. Recordando viejos Tiempos…

Bueno ya saben la dinámica de los diálogos si no se acurdan pues bueno aquí se lo pongo con mucho gusto ya que ami se me están olvidando jeje…

***Pensamientos***(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos. Un ejemplo:

***-Tonto soy un tonto*-dijo para sí mismo Garu.**

***-Ciertamente ere un tonto*- se oyó la misma voz que Garu en su mente**

***-Sabes que tu ere yo ¿verdad?***

***-Por desgracia sip- dijo resignado-pero yo soy más divertido no como tu `Señor yo soy el mejor`.**

Algo así por el estilo pondré en estos "desquites" de sí mismos. )

_**/*Recuerdos*\ (Mas bien los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

"_escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu)"_

**~Tiempo~ (este es nuevo es para el tiempo que transcurre en la historia ejemplo ~23 minutos después~ o algo parecido).**

OoOoOoOoO

Oh, si, también puede ser, puede ser que ponga caritas en las historias ya saben (tipo esta: n_n… ^/^… ¬u¬… etc.), quiero su opinión de: "está bien que pongas esas caritas" o "no pongas esas tipos caritas ya que no les entiendo y también porque pones mas alargada la historia" etc.

OoOoOoOoO

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de VOOZ /T_T/… ya que si fueran míos la serie sería muy confusa en pocas palabras seria una chirinfula ja

OoOoOoOoO

Déjenme les aclaro que tan solo soy una aprendiz en esto de escribir y mis historias que publico salen de mi loca cabecita… y me falta mucho para ser una excelente escritora para esta GRAN página web en la que personas nos gusta escribir, leer y publicar nuestras ideas en estas historias de series animes, cartoons, TV show, etc.

…EMPEZEMOS…

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

Mis sospechas están aclaredas…recordando viejos tiempos

Capitulo anterior:

-**Me gusta la sonrisa de Pucca se ve tan ¿hermosa?... ¿Qué?...¿en que estoy pensando?, ella es una niña tonta a mi no me puede gustar, Primero que nada tengo que devolver el honor a mi familia y después de eso está el amor**

OoOoOoOoO

-Ey! Tierra llamando a Garu!-dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza de su amigo-¡Garu…despierta! – perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Grrr-gruño enfadado Garu al ser golpeado por su amigo.

-valla Garu si que estaba muy ·ido·, jajá, vamos no te enojes-alejándose un poco Abyo para no ser golpeado o asesinado por su propio amigo ninja.

-¿Qué están haciendo amigo?-acercándose un niño de 14 años a ellos, vestía un traje color naranja, no tenia pelo era claro que se afeitaba la cabeza, de piel morena y con ojos rasgados.

-Hola Sosso-saludo Ching-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estaba dando un paseo como todos los días, en eso los vi cuando andaba caminando y vine a saludar eso es todo- dándole respuesta a la pregunta de Ching.

-Ey Sosso, ven y diviértete con nosotros- propuso Abyo caminando hacia el rio.

-De acuerdo, además hace un poco de sol por aquí – bajando hacia el rio-Hola Pucca, Garu

**~40 minutos después~**

Los 5 niños seguían jugando en el rio, bueno 4 niños el ninja estaba sentado en la orilla del rio viendo a sus amigos pero en especial a la pequeña niña de camisa roja.

-Pucca en tres días será 15 de Marzo- acercándose a la ya nombrada- ¿no es verdad?- Pucca solo asintió levemente sonrojada.

***-¿Qué es tan importante ese día?-pensó dudoso Garu ***

-Cierto en 3 días es 15 de Marzo, fiuf por poco lo olvidaba-haciendo un ademan con su mano de quitarse el sudor de la frente.

***-¡¿Qué? … ¡hasta Abyo sabe el porqué están importante ese bendito día y yo no…!- pensó un poco fastidiado***

***-Tengo un plan-pensó Sosso un poco malicioso* -**Pucca ahora que te veo, más de cerca… te vez muy hermosa, -acercándose lentamente al rostro de la niña-, no sé que es, tal vez es el agua en tu cabellara, o el verde color del bambú rodeándote - Nadie de los 3 presentes podían creer lo que Sosso estaba diciendo, todos tenían la boca abierta pero mas Garu, el no podía creer que Pucca no hiciera nada, ni si quiera dar uno o dos pasas hacia a tras, solamente estaba ahí parada sin hacer absolutamente nada – Pucca, tus labios se ven tan deseables de besar ***Pero que estoy haciendo, Pucca es como mi hermana, pero bueno creo que Pucca no está malinterpretando las cosas ella sabe muy bien que la quiero como si fura mi hermanita menor*** -pensó mientras se acercaba muy pero muy lentamente a su rostro. Mientras tanto Garu ya no aguanto y se entre puso delante de Pucca para que Sosso no la besara, Sosso dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado ***Gracias Garu si no fuera por ti no tuviera mi respuesta y también por no dejarme besar a mi `hermanita` te debo una ***-Adiós, nos vemos en el restaurant.

***Ahora que mi duda ya esta contestada, hare todo lo posible para que el lo acepte***

***- ¿Qué duda y que repuesta estas ablando? –**se oyó otra vos en la cabeza de Sosso*****

***- Seme olvidaba que `mi otro yo` es un lento de primera***

***-oye lo siento pero estaba dormido mientras tu planeabas un plan-**dijo defendiéndose*****

***-No tanto estaba preparando un pastel-**dijo sarcásticamente** ***

***-¿!Que¡? malo no me distes voy a llorar- **poniendo voz de niñito chiquito*****

***-Fue sarcasmo, pero bueno te lo voy a decir solo una vez y espero que lo entiendas ¿De acuerdo?***

***-De acuerdo, dime***

***-Pues, tenía la suposición de que a Garu le gusta Pucca entonces mientras estaba caminando como siempre para aclara mi mente escucho a Ching, Abyo y Pucca jugar en el rio pues fui a saludar, después Abyo me invito a jugar con ellos y como hacía calor pues acepte en eso se me ocurrió darle celos a Garu pero no sabía como así que en todo el rato que estaba con ellos empleaba un plan pero en unos no se me hacían muy convincentes -**Sosso estaba casi morado no había respirado para así explicárselo a su otro yo-**hasta que se me ocurrió uno que era perfecto y lo emplee, fue tratar de besar a Pucca …-**termino un poco sonrojado por lo que el dijo al tener que besar a su `casi hermanita`*****

***-¿¡Que besar a Pucca!, ¿¡pero si ella es como nuestra hermana menor!-***

***-¡Lo se!, pero tranquilo no lo hice, eso fue producto de mi plan al no besarla, Garu se entre puso y no la bese y eso era lo que quería desde un principio-***

***-ujm… no entiendo -***

***-Mira si Garu no sintiera nada por Pucca el me hubiera dejado besarla, pero como el siente algo por ella, pues no hubiera resistido que alguien más la bese, es la lógica -**

***-YA entendí, pero , dime una cosa que hubiera pasado si Garu no le gutara Pucca o dime si Garu no se hubiese entre puesto le hubieras dado el beso a Pucca-***

***-No, no la hubiera besado solo le daría un beso en la mejilla si eso hubiera fallado-***

***-Pero se hubiera visto el beso en la mejilla-***

***-Pues hubiera girado o inclinado un poco la cabeza para que pareciese un beso en los labios tonto-***

***-Dime otro casa en donde estamos ahora-***

***-¿Qué?, cierto e estado caminando mientras estaba explicándoselo todo a mi otro yo… estoy lejos del rio creo que e caminado algo lejos- ***

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Tomando posición de defensa de Kung-Fu

-Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear-se oía una voz acercándose a Sosso.

-Tobe…-pronuncio su nombre un poco asombrado, pero no dejo de mantener la posición de defensa.

-Ya te dije no vengo a pelear… Sé que te has dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Garu hacia Pucca ¿no es verdad?

-Si, así es, ¿tu igual Tobe?

-Por supuesto, mira de hecho tengo un plan en el cual Garu se dará cuenta de sus sentimiento y de paso hacerlo sufrir como lo ha hecho Pucca por el-

-Te importa Pucca no es verdad ¬u¬ Tobe- menciono Sosso burlón.

-Cállate ¬/¬ Sosso- pronuncio un poco sonrojado el ninja de vestimenta azul fuerte pálido. (Yo: genial no me sabia ese color le voy a mencionar esto a mis amigo xD)

-Ha, vamos se que le tienes cariño a Pucca, yo igual.

-Está bien lo admito, al parecer me conoces mejor que nadie.

-Claro yo también estudie para ninja, recuérdalo…

_**/*Flash Back*\**_

_**- Erizawa Tobe, de la clase 1.C -Hablo un joven de 15 años de vestimenta sacerdotisa japonesa color rojizo (imagínense el traje de inuyasha ya que este es tipo de "**__**vestidura de sacerdote" del periodo de "Reinos Combatientes" de Japón.**__**)**_

_**-Presente-afirmo el nombrado hace un momento.**_

_**-Es tu turno de la prueba, párate y ve con es Sensei.- casco el joven del traje sacerdotisa mientras le señalaba a donde ir.**_

_**Parándose del suelo el niño va hacia el lugar que le indico su superior.**_

_**-Maestro Lan… soy el siguiente en presentar la prueba.-Tobe anuncio al llegar.**_

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto un señor de edad avanzada cabello largo de color plata, con una barba muy larga que le llegaba a la cintura, ya por todo lo que ha vivido.**_

_**-Soy Erizawa Tobe, de la clase 1.C.- confirmo el niño mientras hacia una reverencia ante su Sensei**_

_**-Muy bien Tobe.-Observando al niño-Quiero que saltes de este extremo de la habitación a eso ventana,¿ de acuerdo…? – explico el Sensei a su discípulo**_

_**-¿Qué? Solo es eso. ¡Oh, vamos Lan-Sensei eso no puede ser todo, eso déjeselo a los que no saben nada de artes marciales!, ¡Yo me convertiré en un verdadero ninja!, ¡Y seré reconocido por todo el mundo!.-Expreso muy seguro Tobe lo que dijo hace unos instantes. Lan-Sensei dio una media sonrisa por saber lo que el niño quería ser de su vida. **_

_**-Entiendo Tobe. Tu quieres ser un ninja reconocido por todo el mundo eso está muy bien y con ese propósito puedes llegar muy lejos…-menciono dulce y gentilmente a su alumno-…Pero mejor escucha antes de reclamar- cambio su voz a una severa, pero después sonrió amablemente- Al saltar tienes que esquivar shurikens, kunais,**__** y **__**tetsubishi.**_

_**-Eso suena muy bien,**__***así podre sabe que tan bueno soy, y también demostrarles a todos ·mis compañeros· que no soy como ellos***__**sabía que no me defraudaría Lan-Sensei, eso es mucho mejor que a principio, pero, no entiendo el porqué hacemos esto, para mi esto no es como un examen de prueba.-confeso Tobe a su maestro. **_

_**-Pronto lo entenderás.-expreso el profesor a su alumno.-Ve al punto donde te indique desde un principio Tobe.-El chico al oír a su maestro dio un salto ninja y llego al extremo de la habitación**_

_**-¡Ahora!-Grito Lan-Sensei, alzando su brazo izquierdo, dándoles a entender a sus otros discípulos que lanzaran las armas ninjas contra Tobe. El niño al momento que grito dio un salto muy alto pero sin que se estrellara contra el techo, pudo ver como sus demás compañeros de mayor rango lanzaban las armas ninjas contra el, al acercarse las armas dio unas cuantas piruetas al aire para no ser tocado por las armas ninjas. Al final de dar todo el recorrido mientras esquivaba las armas llego al otro extremo. Tobe estaba en una rama del árbol, prácticamente sin ninguna gota de sudor. Los alumnos de mayor rango se sorprendieron ya que los alumnos de rango inferior siempre fracasan en el intento de la prueba.**_

_**-Eso fue muy fácil Lan-Sensei, no tengo ni un rasguño-**_

_**-Eso crees Tobe…-alzo una ceja el anciano**_

_**-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir ma-maestro-La-Lan…-Tobe sintió un pequeño dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, bajo la mirada lentamente, se encontraba con una aguja ninja en su pierna derecha. **_

_**-No te confíes demasiado Tobe, estate atento a todo-**_

_**-Entiendo, Lan-Sensei-cabizbajo salto de la rama del árbol a el suelo donde se encontraban todos.**_

_**-Todos cometemos errores Tobe, somos humanos…-menciono el maestro a su alumno para subirle el ánimo. –Ve a sentarte a tu lugar.**_

_**El niño solo asintió, ya estaba un poco recuperado de ánimo por lo antes dicho su maestro.**_

_**-¿Quien es el siguiente?-pregunto Lan-Sensei al discípulo de antes **_

_**-Así…-contesto mientras abría un pergamino que contenía todos los nombres de la clase 1.C (N/A: para mi es muy raro poner esto de clases así pero una amiga, me dio la idea.)-Gushiken Sosso de la clase 1.C- - menciono el chico de rango mayor-**_

_**-Presente- hablo el nombrado antes un poco tímido.**_

_**-Ve a con el Sensei, es tu turno-**_

_**-Entiendo- se levanto de el almohadón en donde estaba sentado para ir a donde se encontraba su Sensei. Al dirigirse a su examen se encontró con tobe que iba de regreso a su almohadón a sentarse y esperar a que la clase se de cómo terminada.**_

_**-Suerte amigo- susurro Tobe por lo bajo a lo cual Sosso lo pudo escuchar muy bien.**_

_**-Gracias amigo- igual susurro a el niño con una sonrisa, y fue con un poco mas de entusiasmo a su examen.**_

_**-bien, dime ¿cómo te llamas jovencito?- pregunto con una ceja levantada.**_

_**-Soy Sosso de la clase 1.C-hablo Sosso a su maestro.**_

_**-Bien, - hazlo mismo que hizo Tobe, salta de esa es quina a la ventana junto al árbol.**_

_**-De acuerdo-y sin más que decir salto hacia la esquina indicada y espero la orden del maestro para iniciar su prueba de examen.**_

_**-¡Ahora!-Grito alzando su brazo izquierdo como lo hizo al principio. Al dar el grito los discípulos de rango mayor empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de arma grande o pequeña contra Sosso, mientras tanto el niño los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad**_

_**-*Tengo que llegar, sin ninguna arma clavada en mi cuerpo… y para eso tengo que esquivar a toda costa las armas que están arrojando*-Pensaba el niño mientras daba giros y detenía las armas ninjas que se encontraban a su paso. Faltaba poco para llegar al otro extremo de la habitación solo unos cuantos metros.-*ya casi lo logro* cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sintió en las partes bajas de sus pies algo solido esa la madera de la ventana del otro extremo-¿ Lo …logre?-pronuncio dudoso el niño, mientras revisaba sus brazos, piernas, estomago y cuello- Lo logre- afirmo seguro Sosso. **_

_**-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso Sosso-dijo el anciano- mejor revisa bien…**_

_**Sosso no entendió muy bien, pero lo tuvo que hacer, en la segunda revisión se encontró con una aguja ninja que es usada para los ninjas de rango A para matar a gente en misiones muy peligrosas se encontraba clavada en su espalda.**_

_**-Estabas más preocupado en darte en tus extremidades que te olvidaste de la espalda…-pronuncio dulcemente -…esto es para todos ustedes, tienen que aprender a ser cuidadosos y no llevarlo a la ligera, pronto todos serán ninjas y no deben de haber nada que se les deje pasar, estudien, practiquen y entrenen para convertirse en los mejores ninjas que pueden haber en esta academia, es todo por hoy alumnos se pueden retirar. –dicho esto todos se marcharon, los últimos en salir de la habitación de entrenamiento fueron Sosso y Tobe, los cuales tenían que encargarse de la limpieza ese día.**_

_**-¡Que fastidio!-expreso Tobe un poco enojado-¿Porque nosotros tuvimos que hacer la limpieza?, Un ninja solo sirve para pelear o proteger a alguien, no para limpiar-cruzando los brazos como puchero-**_

_**-Bueno Tobe todos nuestros compañeros igual que nosotros hacen la limpieza y no se quejan- contesto Sosso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo su respuesta, a lo que solo Tobe lo miraba con incredulidad. **_

_**-¿en serio?- pregunto con una ceja alzada dando le más énfasis a su pregunta.**_

_**-Claro, en un ninja no hay mas honor que ser ordenado, tener limpio todo lo de un ninja-**_

_**-mmm… ¬¬º y ¿por qué no los alumnos de mayor rango no lo hacen? Ellos ya tienen muchos años aquí y deben de dar el ejemplo y no nosotros. –Cruzo los brazos inconforme**_

_**-Bueno… pero mira el lado bueno…-**_

_**-Y ¿cuál es?- interrumpió al preguntar incrédulo Tobe a su amigo.**_

_**-Que en un futuro no muy lejano el Orden y la Limpieza es lo que un ninja requiere- acabo orgulloso de lo que dijo anteriormente**_

_**-Un ninja solo sirve para pelear, proteger a alguien con la propia vida y no para eso pero…-**_

_**-"Pero" ¿qué?-**_

_**-esperemos que nos paguen por nuestro servicio de limpieza xD-**_

_**-… ¬¬ tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?**_

_**-No…Eres raro…¬¬ -susurro tobe- No entiendo como puedo ser tu amigo desde que entramos… además no compartimos casi nada en los gustos–susurro un poco resignado, pero Sosso lo escucho-**_

_**-Pues no me importa si soy raro… dicen que es mejor en una relación de todo tipo que no compartan mucho los gustos para así tener más temas de que hablar-sonrió Sosso a el chico que le acompañaba- y además tobe, tu y yo nos conocimos desde que teníamos 3 años gracias a Yul… - comento un poco enfadado Sosso.**_

_**-Sí, si…- contesto un poco nervioso- me pregunto ¿en dónde estará ese chaval?-**_

_**-¿no lo sabes?, si él nos dijo que iba a seguir entrenando. Tobe ya se que haremos el siguiente años-**_

_**-¿Qué?- dijo resignado el ninja de lo que su amigo diria **_

_**-Mira el siguiente año tu y yo cumpliremos 11 años lo que quiere decir que podemos ir a cualquier parte a entrenar ¿verdad?- explico un poco emocionado**_

_**-Si- respondió Tobe ya con curiosidad a lo que su amigo le hablaba.**_

_**-Pues mira hace unos días, escuche a Lan-sensei que en Corea había un pueblo llamado Sooga, en donde allí se encuentra un amigo de el maestro, se llama Hayami Chang, tal vez el nos pueda entrenar ¿Qué te parece?-**_

_**-Me parece bien, entonces el siguiente año ¡nos vamos a Sooga!- grito entusiasmado Tobe.**_

_**-Sí y seremos las ninjas más fuertes de ahí.-**_

_**-¡SI!-Gritaron los dos ninjas muy emocionados.**_

_**/*Fin Flash Back*\ **_

-Nuestros caminos han tomado otro curso ¿no es verdad Tobe?- pronuncio lentamente y melancólico Sosso.

-Así es- respondió igual con melancolía.

-Parece que tu también lo has recordado por el tono de tu voz.

-Si, después de ese día los dos nos hicimos inseparables- formándole una pequeña sonrisa- Sabes a veces dan ganas de que esos tiempos vuelvan ¿no lo crees Sosso?

-Si-fue su única respuesta triste mientras miraba el suelo.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, así que ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nuestro destino ya esta escrito. Cambiando de tema, como te dije tengo un plan para hacer sufrir a Garu como Pucca lo a hecho por el.

-Ok, dime de que se trata- acercándose a su viejo amigo para oir su plan.

-Se trata de….-En ese instante Tobe estaba diciéndole todo el plan al oído de Sosso.

…**.Continuara…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! **

**Lo siento por la tardanza jejeje ahora que no tengo clases espero poner un poco mas interesante el fic, y apresurarme al hacerlo espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo… a mi me parece un poco triste lo estaba escribiendo con la música de fondo de Naruto e InuYasha snif snif T_T cuando lleguen a la parte de el Flasback busquen en **

**Youtube el video de Naruto "Sad Song" o el de Inuyasha "Kagome and Inuyasha's Theme" mmm el de naruto lo pueden poner como por el final cuando estos salen de sus recuerdos y se hablan melancólicamente también pueden poner el de "Futari Nokimochi" en el principio quedaría genial nwn como ustedes gusten, espero que hayan pedido un deseo esta noche ya que era el Tanabata, y como puse en mi facebook :**

"**EN ESTA NOCHE MIRA EL CIELO Y PIDE UN DESEO ¡HOY ES TANABATA!"**

**Por favor Dejen, unos cuantos **

- REVIEWS -


	5. Sentimientos

Bueno ya saben la dinámica de los diálogos si no se acurdan pues bueno aquí se lo pongo con mucho gusto ya que ami se me están olvidando jeje…

***Pensamientos***(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos. Un ejemplo:

***-Tonto soy un tonto*-dijo para sí mismo Garu.**

***-Ciertamente ere un tonto*- se oyó la misma voz que Garu en su mente**

***-Sabes que tu ere yo ¿verdad?***

***-Por desgracia sip- dijo resignado-pero yo soy más divertido no como tu `Señor yo soy el mejor`.**

Algo así por el estilo pondré en estos "desquites" de sí mismos. )

_**/*Recuerdos*\ (Mas bien los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

_Escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu, o en otra cosa en donde puedan escribir los personajes de este fic)_

**~Tiempo~ (Es para el tiempo que transcurre en la historia ejemplo ~23 minutos después~ o algo parecido).**

OoOoOoOoO

Oh, si, también puede ser, puede ser que ponga caritas en las historias ya saben (tipo esta: n_n… o… ¬u¬… etc.), quiero su opinión de: "está bien que pongas esas caritas" o "no pongas esas tipos caritas ya que no les entiendo y también porque pones mas alargada la historia" etc. ~GRACIAS~

OoOoOoOoO

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de VOOZ /T_T/… ya que si fueran míos la serie sería muy confusa en pocas palabras seria una chirinfula ja

OoOoOoOoO

Déjenme les aclaro que tan solo soy una aprendiz en esto de escribir y mis historias que publico salen de mi loca cabecita… y me falta mucho para ser una excelente escritora para esta GRAN página web en la que personas nos gusta escribir, leer y publicar nuestras ideas en estas historias de series anime/manga, cartoons, TV show, etc.

…EMPEZEMOS…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sentimientos, Dudas,¿Celos?,

**OoOoOoOoO**

Capitulo anterior

-Ok, dime de que se trata- acercándose a su viejo amigo para oir su plan.

-Se trata de….-En ese instante Tobe estaba diciéndole todo el plan al oído de Sosso.

**OoOoOoOoO**

+/Con Pucca, Garu, Ching, Abyo\+

Garu parecía enojado, no, ¿parecía?, estaba mas que enojado, pareciese que el fuera una bomba humana, que podría explotar en cualquier momento en el que alguien lo tocara o le hablara, lo cual Ching y Abyo sabían muy bien, así que se alejaron un poco, de donde se encontraba Garu y por desgracia dejaban a Pucca expuesta al enojo de Garu, los amigos de ellos no podía hablarle a Pucca, por la misma razón que se alejaron del ninja, ellos sabían que el haría algo malo (no crean nada raro n_ñº). Pucca en esos momentos solo se limito a observar el rio como si este se fuera a desaparecer.

***¿Qué le pasa a Garu?, ¿estará enojado por algo?*-**pensó Pucca mientras le veía por el rabillo del ojo-

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V GARU _▄ •• • ►▄

**-****¡****ESTOY ENOJADO, NO, NO ENOJADO, FURIOSO! ¿!COMO SE ATREVE SOSSO, A ACERCARSE A ESA NIÑA!,**** ¡EL LA IVA A BESAR!, PERO ¡¿PORQUE?. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que Abyo invito a Sosso, después ese dia "TAN ESPECIAL" que se acerca, no entiendo nada porque Sosso se acerco a ella para ¿darle un beso? Nadie absolutamente nadie se acercara haci en el futura ya que yo voy a estar ahí para que eso no pase.****-**

***-Pero, oye lo que estas diciendo – ****oí otra voz en mis adentros, todo se volvió oscuro solo era yo y esa voz**** -acaso estas celoso de que Pucca bese a alguien que no sea nosotros ***

***-¿"Nosotros"? Sera mejor dicho a mí- le dije enojado a la voz, era más que obvia mi respuesta***

***-Ay…(suspiro pesadamente)-en ese momento salió de la oscuridad alguien parecido a mi-…Mira en Psicología la parte inconsciente puede percibir cosas, que, tu parte consiente del cerebro no puede… en otros términos mas fáciles es que yo soy tu otro yo… en-ti-en-des….-dijo mi otro yo con tono burlón a mi parecer-Soy tu inner mejor dicho….idiota- susurro esto ultimo por lo bajo ***

***-Te escuche menso-estaba un poco irritado ¿Por qué será así mi inner?***

***-No me importa yo soy la mitad de menso que tú, así que, como tu eres la otra mitad eres mas menso que yo o... creo que ya me revolví con eso… bueno yo como soy la mitad de menso tu eres la otra y eso da a…-***

***-Está bien, está bien ya entendí la idea y creo que también los lectores, gracias por "explicar" todo inner … no sé qué haría sin ti- *dije sarcásticamente que creo que el no lo noto**

***-Ya lo sé. Pero ¿que estás haciendo ahí parado idiota? Muévete o has algo no te quedes ahí parado- *fue lo último que escuche de mi innner ya no lo pude ver desapareció al igual que la oscuridad y volví al bosque de bambú. Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza en movimientos de negación, gire en dirección donde se encontraba Pucca e inconscientemente fui a su lado, con el pizarrón en una de mis manos para así poder comunicarnos entre nosotros, nos sentamos en la orilla del rio como hace unos minutos antes que el atrevido de Sosso llegara, un silencio se mantuvo por unos 5 minutos, no fue incomodo, con ella ese silencio me calmo y empecé a escribir en el pizarrón:**

_-¿Por qué no te movisteis?- escribí muy rápido esa pregunta me carcomía. Al acabar se lo di a Pucca y una tiza de otro color para que ella pudiera escribir sin tener que quitarnos las tizas como días anteriores. Ella empezó a escribir, su cara era de ¿confusión?, me entrego el pizarrón._

_-¿Moverme?, ¿De dónde?-como escribí leí esas dos preguntas, levante la mirada hacia esa chiquilla y pude ver que ella no bromeaba me miraba confundida, sin mas agarre la tiza._

_-¿¡QUE, COMO QUE DE DONDE!, ¡SOSSO TE IBA A BESAR!-escribí igual de rápido, una de las causas es que estaba enojado, y la otra era saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella. _

_-Oh, eso… no se- fue su única respuesta, que me dejo un como antes, enojado. ¡COMO PUEDE SER ASI ESTA CHIQUILLA ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS RAPIDA Y FACILMENTE!. Me calme, respire y para calmarme más, conté hasta el 10 muy despacio. _

_-Respóndeme… ¿Le ibas a corresponder ese beso a Sosso?- le entregue el pizarrón, un poco avergonzado estaba rojo, del enojo y por la vergüenza de haber escrito semejante pregunta. _

_-Que pregunta… No, Sosso es como mi hermano mayor- escribió sonriente la niña- estoy segura que él no lo iba a hacer- me sorprendió lo último que escribió._

_-¿Es tas segura?-sinceramente yo no creo que él se hubiera detenido ya que ella tiene unos labios muy suaves….¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Creo que los Fideos de Santa que comí hace dos días me están haciendo efecto._

_-¡Claro! ^-^… -escribió junto con una carita que se me hiso muy graciosa- Ahora tu respóndeme ¿Por qué estabas enojado?- Esa pregunta no la vi venir ni en mis profundos adentros, hasta creo que mi inner le dio un paro cardiaco, solo pude sonrojarme por lo escrito en el pizarrón. No sé qué responder, solo tome la tiza y empecé a escribir…_

_-Am no se, creo que yo-_***-vamos Garu tu puedes se que puedes,****¡Inner deja de empujarme!***

***-¡Pues apúrate carnal! Ya escribe porque te pueden interrumpir***

***-Pero ¿que escribo?***

***-No se, tu dijisteis que yo era un menso…así que… tu don señor lord soy el más sabio e inteligente. Escribe algo bueno, lindo, tierno y nada malo que deje confusa a Pucca***

***-Esta bien, nada malo, lindo, tierno… oye, ayúdame tu eres mi otro yo, por favor sin ti no puedo vivir***

***-Ya lo se o lo tienes que gritar… ¡Lo tengo, escribe eso mismo!***

***-!Que!, oye olvidasteis que primero el honor y después el amor***

***-… ¿ósea que primero el honor que tu propia felicidad?***

***-Pero que estas hablando mi felicidad será darle el honor a mi familia***

***-recuerdas lo que te dije en un principio… tenlo en mente ¿de acuerdo?***

_- yo –escribí nuevamente en el pizarrón, alce la mirada hacia Pucca me veía un poco intrigada. Creo que Kami me odia, me hiso sufrir internamente si escribir algo bueno o malo pero, creo que me odia sin remordimiento empecé a escribir un 'sentí' pero no acabe ya que alguien se vino hacia mí._

-¡Veo que no estás enojado Garu amigo!_-hablo Abyo mientras interrumpía mi escritura en el pizarrón._

-Creo que ahora si interrumpimos algo-expreso Ching avergonzada por el tono de voz que uso. Creo que se avergonzó ya que leyó un poco de lo que teníamos escrito Pucca y yo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Anuncio Abyo con un grito maliciosamente- Ching acércate te lo diré a ti- y como un imán Ching fue con mi amigo, que, todavía no sé por qué lo somos. Después de un minuto y medio de cuchicheo los dos rieron por lo bajo- Díselo a Pucca, a ella creo que le va a encantar es- Ching reía por lo bajo cuando paso a un lado mío oí como le decía a Pucca "vamos te tengo que contar algo", sin más se llevó a Pucca mientras reía mientras se alejaba de mí.

***-No te quiero alarmar mi chavo pero creo que se volvieron locos nuestros amigos- escuche como mi inner menciono esto con miedo y n poco de desconfianza***

***-Si, yo también lo creo- afirme como si fuera la pura verdad*-No perdía mi vista a Pucca, no es por nada ni crean nada malo **

-Escucha con atención- Sonrió Ching a su amiga como siempre lo hacía. Pucca acerco a su oído y Ching empezó a susurrarle en el oído. Las dos ninjas rieron por lo bajo pero a excepción de ellas Abyo reía como científico loco

- ¡Venga, chicas!-expuso Abyo mientras venia hacia mí. Estaba desconcertado tramaban algo y era para mí, no creo que fuera un regalo para este día o un regalito adelantado para ese día "tan" especial. (Chequen que estoy dándole un énfasis a ese tan especial día para mis amigos). No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero Abyo me derribo de un golpe, caí al suelo. Pucca y Ching agarraron mis brazos y Abyo mis piernas. ¡Demasiado tarde ya sé que traman!

-¡Ay que balancearlo, para que sea más divertido!-

***-¿¡Divertido, como tu no eres el que va a hacer arrojado al rio!... Abyo se que eres mi amigo, pero, a veces lo dudo***

-¡Si!- respondió Ching a la propuesta de Abyo

***-Se que son mis amigos y que les gusta divertirse con migo, pero no es para tanto***

Sin esperar mas mis amigos o lo que se supone que son ellos, empezaron a columpiarme con mis propias extremidades. Los 3 reían, pero las chicas reían divertidas, Abyo reía como un loco psicópata, en cambio yo gritaba. **(*/inner: Claro tonto, que puedes hacer en estos momentos ¿Cantar? no lo creo… pero no se te hace divertido *)**

-¡ICHI…-escuche como contaban mis dos "amigos" en Japones, ya sabia lo que tramaban desde que empezaron a columpiarme.

***-¿En serio… que?***

***-Solo espera inner, solo espera***

-…NI…SAN!- Gritaron mientras ya no sentía el agarre en mis extremidades. Solo pude oír un grito mío y después sentir el impacto contra el agua.

-Grrr- Salí o mejor dicho llegue a la superficie, no me había dado cuenta el rio era hondo, me senté en el agua en la parte más alta del rio, casi a la orilla. ***-¡Me las van a pagar Abyo, Ching, Pucca! Y ya tengo un plan*** empecé a hacer movimientos de manos, para hacer mi juutsu, preferido, de la nada una nube de humo apareció a mis costado cuando se disolvió el humo se dejaron ver dos tipos iguales a mi. Sin mas uno de ellos fue por Abyo, que sin mucho esfuerzo derribo a mi amigo, y lo llevaba a rastras hacia el rio, y ahí lo empujo sin ningún remordimiento, el otro de mis clones fue por Ching que estaba muy cerca del rio fue tan rápido mi clon que la empujo igual que a Abyo solo que delicadamente pero sin remordimiento, mis clones desaparecieron con otra nube de humo, solo que esta era muy densa y que no se iba a disolver tan fácil, por ultimo yo el verdadero Garu, hice una maniobra que nadie ni yo me esperaba, abrase a Pucca por dé tras, como era más alto que ella, apoye mi mandíbula en la cabeza de ella. Por lo que note ni ella se esperaba esto, estaba roja, creo que si comparamos su motoneta de rojo escarlata brillante, esta se queda pálida a comparación del color de Pucca en su cara. En cierto modo me pareció tierno mientras pensaba esto la abrace por la cintura y la acerque más a mi cuerpo, de esto la cargue para ponerla a mi altura y la gire para que me viera. ***-Lo siento, pero tu también me hicisteis la broma* **cerré los ojos y abrace más fuerte a Pucca solo pude escuchar otra vez el agua impactarse contra mi cuerpo.

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ FIN DE P.O.V GARU _▄ •• • ►▄

-¡AAAHHH!-se escuchó una voz un poco chillona era de Pucca, que salía de la superficie después del chapuzón.

-JAJAJAJA- se escuchaban las risas de dos personas, eran Ching y Abyo, riéndose de lo sucedido.

**~3 horas Y media después~**

Los 4 niños estaba acostados a la orilla del rio empapados completamente de pies a cabeza riendo todos mientras miraban el cielo sin muchas nubes.

-¡BOOOOOWWWW!- se escuchaba el Wong que daba señal de la hora de comer

-¡PUCCA ES HORA DE COMER!-Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Tío linguini que le hablaba a su sobrina Pucca. La niña se levantó junto con el pizarrón y se los mostro a sus amigos

-Vamos a comer fideos ¿Quieren? Yo invito.

-Si queremos, Obvio vamos, ya que tú eres la que invita, ¡me muero de hambre!-parándose del césped con una cara de espanto por el hambre

-Yo igual tengo hambre- dijo parándose de donde antes estaba acostada. El ninja solo asintió y empezó a caminar, dando a entender que el también tenia mucha hambre.

Sin previo aviso el cielo se volvió gris.

-Se ha nublado de repente, bueno no debe de ser gran cosa- pequeñas gotas caían de arriba para abajo. (Claro ni modo que de abajo para arriba)- solo son unas gotitas si llegamos al restaurante caminando- y como en todas la caricaturas al decir esto Abyo, empezó a llover con una gran intensidad

-Tenemos que ir nos ya, sino, nos podremos enfermar en plena primavera- hablo Ching tomando la delantera acompañada de su amiga Pucca- Abyo vamos al restaurante ahora si no quieres enfermarte.

Así los cuatro chicos empezaron su recorrido por todo el bosque de bambú y la aldea para llegar al Restaurante.

-Falta poco para llegar… y esta lluvia se está haciendo más fuerte, estamos más empapados que cuando estábamos en el rio-expreso Ching mientras sostenía a Pucca del brazo para no perderse, ya que por la lluvia no se podía distinguir casi nada.

-Cierto, pero seguiremos empapados aunque lleguemos al restaurant- Quejándose Abyo mientras mantenía el mismo paso que el de sus amigos.

_-_No te quejes Abyo ya estamos a unos metros del restaurant.-En eso Ching junto con Pucca corrieron para al fin llegar al lugar. Seguidas por los dos niños. Pucca abrió la puerta y se encontró con toda Sooga en las mesas comiendo Fideos.

-¿No te parece raro que se haya nublado tan de repente Ching?

-Si, pero sabes que el Maestro Soo tiene la libertad de poder manejar el clima a su antojo- susurro Ching a Abyo

-Pero de igual manera debió de ser el cambio climático en la tierra o algo así, ¿no crees?- sus acompañantes de asintieron por el comentario de Abyo.

_-vengan a mi cuarto les daré unas toallas para podernos secar_- propuso la niña, todos asintieron, no querían que el resfriado los aparte de la diversión en plena primavera. Emprendieron la marcha otra vez para así poder ir a secarse. De la puerta de la cocina salio un chico de 13 años de edad, cabello corto y rubio, vestía pantalón negro, comida roja, de manga corta una ancha franja color blanco, salía con unos 12 ordenes de Dakwang.

-¿Qué tal Dada?- saludo Abyo.

-Ho-hola… e tenido mejores días- respondió Dada tambaleándose un poco- veo que la lluvia los a agarrado en plena estancia en el bosque- miro de reojo a sus amigos

-Si algo así- sonrió Ching

-bueno me voy esto lo ordeno el señor Gohon para el y sus hijos, adiós- hablo mientras se iba a una mesa a dejar la orden. Los 4 niños subieron las escaleras para llegar a la segunda plata. Ching en muchas ocasiones había estado en la habitación y en el restaurante se lo sabía casi como su palma de la mano.

-Abyo te sucede ¿algo?, no me digas que estas nervioso, dime ¿nunca habías estado en la segunda planta del restaurant?- Pegunto incrédula.

-Si estoy un poco, sé que los tíos de Pucca eran antes ninjas, y bueno si en la segunda planta del restaurant también ay trampas como en la casa de Garu… no me quiero empapar con cosa viscosa mal oliente como las veces que hemos entrada a la casa de el- apunto Abyo a su amigo

-No te preocupes Abyo no hay nada de trampas en este lugar, yo he venido muchas veces y no me ha pasado nada como en la casa de Garu- expreso convencida la niña- verdad Pucca no hay trampas en este lugar- eso no fue una pregunta como lo había dicho Ching estaba segura que no había espero una respuesta Ching de su amiga solo esperaba un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo- Pucca ¿verdad, que no hay trampas?- pregunto ahora un poco nerviosa. Pucca solo rio un poco nerviosa e hiso un movimiento afirmativo. Paro Ching por la respuesta obtenida y siguió caminando viendo a todas partes como lo estaba haciendo Abyo en esos momentos. Estaban ya en la planta alta, giraron a la derecha y caminaron hacia el pasillo donde había cuadros de paisajes, y jarrones con escritura Japonesa y coreana y uno que otro pergamino junto a los jarrones muy antiguas de China, Japón y de la aldea, Garu, estaba sorprendido con todo lo que veía, no sabía que Pucca tuviera un museo en su propia casa, pero al igual que sus amigos estaba nervioso, no por las trampas que podía haber en todo el edificio, si no, en entrar al cuarto de Pucca, el pudo entrar solo una vez, que fue cuando se hiso miniatura y los gatos lo persiguieron y llego al cuarto de ella eso como hace 3 semanas. Después de un recorrido por el pasillo pararon en frente de una puerta al final del corredor, en la puerta había un pedazo de madera color blanco, decorado con pequeños dibujitos con dorado, y se apreciaba una envidiable caligrafía de letras Japonesas que venían en color plateado. Garu leyó lo escrito en la madera, aparto la vista de ella y dirigió su vista a Pucca, la cual abría la puerta y entraba seguida de sus amigos que entraban.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hola! A tods los lectores, que les pareció el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, yo aquí me reporto, emocionada ya que pronto entrare de nuevo a mi secundaria… jeje si se lo que están pensando de seguro piensan de mi ahora: *¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA, COMO TE EMOCIONAS AL VOLVER CON LOS PROFES QUE NOS HACEN LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS, Y QUE TE CASTIGAN CON TAREA POR QUE TUVO UN MAL DIA O PORQUE EL TRAFICO ESTUVO HORRIBLE!* XD… si lo se mi **inner** también me lo dice y mucho jaja.

Les pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto pero mi computadora, o mejor dicho mi teclado anda mal no se pone una letra o no puedo poner letras y tengo que empezar a escribir con el *Alt* y los números.

En fin así se preguntaran que es el platillo que mencione antes, bueno si algúns ya lo buscaron pues que bien, si los otros prefirieron leer este capítulo antes de buscarlos, pues los AMO y TAMBIEN A LOS OTROS XD…El Dakwang: son Rábanos amarillos Picantes, que déjenme les digo saben deliciosos solo que pican mucho…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les agradesco a todo los que leen mi fanfic y los que dejan sus comentarios igual, si no tienes un usuario no me importa, lo que me importa es tu opinión o no se tus dudad, cuestionamientos, tus comentarios

Les agradesco a:

_**Iitzel**_: me encanto tu comentario, mmm… yo todavía recuerdo cuando amarre a mi prima a la silla mientras me sentaba en frente de ella mientras me comía un helado cuando ya no podía esperar a que llegara mi cumpleaños creo que eso fue a finales de febrero, y yo cumplo años en diciembre fue tan divertido. xD

_**Noa-san**_: Yo igual adoro a la pareja, y también aquí les pongo algo para todos los lectores, esta historia la hago con unos amigos nos hacemos llamar **Brigada S.O.S.D **y esto la estamos convirtiendo en película de live acción y también en una serie de anime, es divertido por que como yo soy la que escribo agarro a mis amigos infragantis mientras se aprenden las líneas y ponen sus comentarios como** inners **todo lo de los inner son comentarios que hacen mis amigos o algunos son míos… esta en marcha apenas los planes de Tobe y Sosso…la brigada y yo todavia no nos ponemos de acuerdo de que será el plan, pero, lo que sabemos es que haremos correr sangre hacia Garu… cofcof perdón quería decir que aremos que Garu se de cuenta de lo que tiene.

_**Letifiesta**_: Me encanta tu usuario y el nombre muy ogirinal xD… que bien que te guste mi historia, espero que asi sea, aunque yo no actualice muy seguido ^^

_**Ikaros-san**_: siiii, y no solo eso va allorar sangre cofcof lo siento me emocione xD jeje yo igual quiero saber que seguirá en mis continuaciones, yo y mis amigos hacemos lo posible para poderlos divertir y también divertirnos nosotros al hacer esto.

_**Snow bunny rabbit**_: Lo siento por hacerte esperar para las continuaciones pero espero no hacer esperar mas y tratare de actualizar mas seguido. ^^


	6. Ha pasado tiempo ¿No lo creen ?

Ha pasado tiempo ¿No lo creen?

+/\/\- En otro lado de Sooga -/\/\+

-¿¡Cómo puede llover ahora! En la mañana no había rastro de ninguna nube, no entiendo… pfff- bufo molesto el chico de cabello café y ojos color verde.- Que suerte, ahí ay una cabaña… tal vez… ¡ya estoy más cerca de la aldea…!- pensó mientras en sus ojos le aparecían estrellitas estilo anime. Golpeo la puerta tres veces pero nadie contesto, entonces se decidió a entrar. Al entrar a aquella cabaña vio a dos personas empapadas como el, se podía ver que vestían igual; misma camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalón corto que les llegaba a mitad de la pierna. Lo que se podía diferenciar de estas dos personas era el tono de piel y el cabello; la de la derecha tenía un tono muy peculiar, color entre gris y morada, cabello negro como la noche, agarrado con una coleta baja, mientras el otro acompañante que estaba en su izquierda era de piel morena y no tenía cabellera (am… creo que eh sido cruel sin darme cuenta, ;_; ¿por qué? Porque le he dicho calvo a Sosso sin querer queriendo XD…. Bueno es más que obvio que son Sosso y Tobe y si no os dado cuenta… ps creo que se los acabo de decir… jeje… bueno sigamos con la historia).

**- *¡Rayos, mis manos están frías por la lluvia!*- bufo silenciosamente mientras veía sus manos con un tono pálido- *No se mueven, tal vez ellos están…*- miro a las personas que se encontraban inmóviles enfrente de la chimenea - *Mejor voy a averiguar…*-pensó muy dudoso el niño. Se acercó muy sigilosamente a las personas, estiro los brazos y toco sus hombros –**

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- los sujetos giraron mientras gritaban por tan repentino agarre helado-¡AAAHHH!- grito el chico de hermosos ojos verdes igual que los dos sujetos por la reacción de ellos- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritaron los 3 nuevamente, como niñas alocadas viendo pasar a Justin Bieber XD jajaja ok no._.

- ¡Que susto eh pasado!-dijo calmándose el chico ojiverde-tontos, porque gritan así-expreso en un tono serio

- ¡¿Susto que TU has pasado?- formulo Tobe mientras se calmaba- Nosotros debemos de haber dicho eso, menso-declaro tobe al reconocer quien era el-¡Susto el de nosotros dos! ¡Verte de repente con ese agarre frio y girarnos rápido al ver tu cara, eso sí es un susto! De verdad muy **horrible**-menciono Tobe dando más énfasis a su última palabra.

- Oh, vamos Tobe admite que soy guapo, todos saben eso, hasta Sosso lo admitió.

- ¿Enserio?- revelo Tobe incrédulo a lo que el ojiverde había dicho.

- Vamos, chicos, primer encuentro después de años sin vernos y así es como se reciben…- dijo mientras los dos chicos empezaban a discutir.

- JA, pero Tobe no puse ningún espejo para que vieras tu cara- hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo Sosso.

- Pues si hubieras puesto el espejo no me hubiera asustado, ya hasta creo que me hice diabético por tu culpa y ¡además al verme en el espejo vería tanta hermosura!

- ¿De dónde?- levantando una ceja Sosso y el otro chico lo miraba como si Tobe un loco se tratara diciendo que Justin no es gay (XD).

- ¡De todos lados!-grito tornando un rojo muy fuerte, tal vez del enojo. Los dos chicos se miraron por un rato y volvieron su mirada a tobe, mientras les aparecía arribita de la cabeza un signo de interrogación a los que se encontraban enfrente de Tobe.

- Dejémosle ser-expuso Sosso ahora el burlándose. El ojiverde dio una carcajada sonora, mientras empezó a llorar de la risa

- Mejor no le sigas Sosso, que después no te vas a aguantar!

- YA chicos, no pelen es muy malo para la salud…- hablo el recién llegado de ojos verdes seria e inocentemente mientras se entre ponía ante Tobe y Sosso que iban a pelearse.

- Tu empezaste- al unísono los dos se defendieron.

- No importa quien allá empezado-comento el ojiverde con una gotita arriba de su cabeza estilo anime .

- Eso es cierto,- Tobe confirmo mientras todos se calmaban - ahora dinos porque has venido otra vez a Sooga- Pregusto a el recién llegado.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- cuestiono Sosso.

- De acuerdo se los diré-tomo aire – responderé la pregunta de Sosso ya que es la más corta… ¿Cómo vine?, pues es muy fácil, subí a un barco-crucero de un tal Lalo lauso~no sé qué cosa- conto tratando de recordar el nombre del tipo- Él me dijo que hace unos meses vino a la aldea y después se fue rumbo a Japón… en pocas palabras el me hizo el favor de llevarme hasta la costa de la aldea…Y la otra pregunta, pues ustedes 2 saben que eh entrenado desde muy pequeño para convertirme en un gran ninja y así poder servirle a la familia imperial, así como mi padre le sirvió a esta familia mucho tiempo como guardián del palacio y del emperador- sus dos acompañantes asintieron serios escuchando lo que el ojiverde decía-Y ciertamente mi tío le dijo a mi padre sobre un buen maestro que se encuentra en esta aldea y dijo que tendría que entrenar aquí hasta que yo me sienta listo, preparado y lo más importante fuerte para tener una gran responsabilidad en el futuro como el próximo guardián de la princesa de la familia imperial. Y además quiero hacer la prueba ninja avispa de fuego aunque ya la aprobé quiero saber si soy igual de bueno o eh ido mejorando con el paso del tiempo, además de esto yo todavía no eh olvidado a…

- Sí, silo sabemos- interrumpió Tobe sabiendo de quien hablaba él y Sosso estaban un poco adormilados por todo lo que había dicho su compañero recién llegado.

- Te digo a mí que debes de aprovechar estos días, semanas, meses…- hablo Sosso mientras se recargaba con su brazo a los cuellos del ojiverde y de Tobe

- O años- acabaron de decir los 3 chicos al unísono.

- …entiendo-sonrió el niño- ¿Y Tobe?-miro a todos lados pero no encontró al mencionado.

- Toma…- dijo el antes nombrado que estaba cerca de la chimenea-atrapa esto… -aventó ropa al que lo buscaba.

- Arigatouº- contesto después de haber atrapado la ropa- …esto es ropa para entrenamiento- dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones.

- Si, la ropa que yo me pongo para estar en casa no es de este tipo pero te doy esto ya que tengo 20 trajes de entrenamiento y no me importa dártelo, ya que no te la cobrare.

- mmm… eres un tacaño…jum- fulminando con la mirada a Tobe.

- Tobe ¿tienes paraguas?- pregunto Sosso al ver que el ojiverde ya estaba completamente vestido.

- Si, ¿Por?- respondió con otra pregunta.

- Para ir al Restaurant.

- Entonces vamos que tengo mucha hambre- expuso yendo por los paraguas- Tomen- dándoselos a los dos chico.

- Gracias amigo- contesto el ojiverde alegre.

- Vaya casi ya nadie me llama así- conto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ni Sosso?-Pregunto sorprendido.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegamos aquí-contesto Sosso a la pregunta.

- Quiero que me lo cuenten todo ¿De acuerdo?

- Oigan, ¿que no tienen hambre?, primero es comer y después charlamos o bailamos o arrojamos a Sosso de un barranco ¿vale?- hablo Tobe un poco más entusiasmado de lo que él es.

- Oye estoy a tu lado- hablo Sosso un poco molesto por el comentario que hizo Tobe.

- Jaja es muy fácil molestarte Sosso recuerdo esos días de escuela que pasábamos Tobe y yo al molestarte jeje-rio junto con Tobe.

- Vamos al restaurant tengo mucha hambre- hablo Sosso resignado.

-Al fin,- abrió feliz la puerta de su guarida- juro que si no como en los próximos 15 minutos me convertiré en caníbal- expreso Tobe agonizante. Y los 3 chicos salieron de la guarida de tobe charlando y riendo mientras se dirigían al restaurant Chin-Duda.

**~ 3 minutos después ~**

- ¿Cuánto falta Tobe?- pregunto el ojiverde- tengo mucha hambre no me había dado cuenta hasta que Sosso me estaba contando todo lo que servían en ese restaurant… ya quiero llegar ¿Cuánto falta Tobe?

- No falta mucho- respondió ya un poco irritado.

- ¡¿Qué cómo que falta mucho?- pregunto desesperado

- ¡Dije que falta poco!-grito más irritado.

- Calma Tobe te va a hacer mal cuando tengas 50 años…- menciono inocente- Dime Tobe ¿Por qué Pusiste tu casa muy lejos de la aldea?-pregunto otra vez el chico de ojos verdes.

- No lo sé, me gusta el lugar es pacífico…- respondió ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Vives solo?- empezó a preguntar inocente el chico.

- No y si- respondió mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Cómo que no y si?…no entiendo a tu respuesta.

- No, porque tengo ninjas que trabajan para mí y viven conmigo y sí, porque a veces ellos me piden el permiso de ir a visitar a sus familias, y por lo general tardan 2 meses en regresar a la aldea ya que viven en China, Philipinas, Japón o parte de Corea.

- Oh- expreso impresionado el chico. Tobe pensó que ya no iba a preguntar o decir nada su amigo y se relajó un poco.

-Dime, Sosso - ahora empezó con su otro compañero al darse cuenta que Tobe estaba un poco molesto por las preguntas que él le había hecho.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?- respondió amable junto con una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué ya no le llamas AMIGO a Tobe?- Pregunto de golpe el chico. Sosso paro en seco por la pregunta de su amigo. El monje levanto la vista al cielo y dio un gran suspiro.

- Ni yo lo sé- fue su única respuesta- pero, lo único que te puedo decir es que… Lo inevitable es lo único que queremos evitar…-menciono serenamente- vamos al restaurant- retomo su camino normalmente. Los dos ninjas se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Sosso, y sabían que era cierto.

- MMM… tengo algo que decir- se adelantó un poco más el ninja ojiverde para estar delante de sus dos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron Tobe y Sosso.

- Ustedes, ustedes rompieron esa promesa…- expreso triste el ojiverde

_**/*Flash Back*\**_

_**- ¡Se amos Amigos por siempre!- hablo animadamente un niño de 4 años de edad pelo corto y unos hermosos ojos verdes.**_

_**- ¡SI!-aseguraron 3 niños más de aparentemente su misma edad del pequeño de ojos verdes.**_

_**- entonces es una promesa, seremos amigos de ahora en adelante, hasta que seamos ancionos y muramos- animo mas el pequeño a sus ahora nuevos amigos.**_

_**- ¡Amigos por siempre seremos los 4!- gritaron muy felices los niños alzando las manos y saltando.**_

_**/*Fin Flash Back*\**_

- ¡Mentira!, nosotros nunca la hemos roto – defendió Sosso

- Cierto, aunque no nos llamemos "Amigo", no hemos roto esa promesa… los verdaderos amigos nunca se olvidan…- confeso Tobe.

- Ci…cierto perdónenme chicos- sonrió dulcemente- ¿vamos a comer o qué? Tengo mucha hambre y ¿Es mi imaginación o está comenzando a llover más fuerte?

- Cierto y cierto- afirmo Tobe a las preguntas.

- ¡Vamos más rápido chicos que yo no quiero ahogarme aquí!-grito Sosso

-¡para motivarnos un poco más que les parece hacer una carrera, el que pierda paga la cuenta!-propuso el ojiverde entusiasmado.

- Me parece bien pero déjenme decirles chicos que como mucho y tal vez no les alcance el pagarlo todo- contesto Tobe.

- A mi igual me parece bien, y no creas que vas ganar Tobe en la escuela era el más rápido del salón. – empezó a caminar Sosso se inclinó un poco y cerro el paraguas con el dibujo una raya en el suelo, que no se veía muy bien por la lluvia- será mejor cerrar los paraguas ya que sería incomodo llevarlos abiertos-

- es verdad- confirmaron al unísono los dos chicos. Los cerraron y se los pusieron en la espalda

- De esta línea al restaurant Chin-Duda, el perdedor paga la comida- hablo Sosso.

- Ichi¹~~…- contaron los chicos al mismo tiempo- ni²~~…San³!- Con esto último salieron corriendo los 3 chicos hacia el restaurant Chin-Duda.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Well Hello! Hace mil lunas que no pongo capitulo jejeje siii lo se me quieren matar lo se U_u…

Espero que les guste este capítulo se me hizo un poco divertido y trite en algunas partes…mmm vamos al Tumba burros (diccionario)

1. Arigatou: Origen Japonés significa Gracias.

2. Ichi: Origen Japonés significa uno.

3. Ni: Origen Japonés significa dos.

4. San: Origen Japonés significa tres.


	7. La habitacion ¿Celoso yo?

Bueno ya saben la dinámica de los diálogos si no se acurdan pues bueno aquí se lo pongo con mucho gusto ya que ami se me están olvidando jeje…

***Pensamientos***(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos. Un ejemplo:

***-Tonto soy un tonto*-dijo para sí mismo Garu.**

***-Ciertamente ere un tonto*- se oyó la misma voz que Garu en su mente**

***-Sabes que tu ere yo ¿verdad?***

***-Por desgracia sip- dijo resignado-pero yo soy más divertido no como tu `Señor yo soy el mejor`.**

Algo así por el estilo pondré en estos "desquites" de sí mismos. )

_**/*Recuerdos*\ (Mas bien los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

_Escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu, o en otra cosa en donde puedan escribir los personajes de este fic)_

**~Tiempo~ (Es para el tiempo que transcurre en la historia ejemplo ~23 minutos después~ o algo parecido).**

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V _▄ •• • ►▄ (los P.O.V's se parecen mucho a los pensamientos…pero lo que se distingue es que el capitulo será narrado por el personaje del P.O.V ^^ )

**OoOoOoOoO**

Oh, sí, también puede ser, puede ser que ponga caritas en las historias ya saben (tipo esta: n_n… o … ¬u¬… etc.), quiero su opinión de: "está bien que pongas esas caritas" o "no pongas esas tipos caritas ya que no les entiendo y también porque pones mas alargada la historia" etc.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de **VOOZ **/T_T/… ya que si fueran míos la serie sería muy confusa en pocas palabras seria una chirinfula ja

**OoOoOoOoO**

Déjenme les aclaro que tan solo soy una aprendiz en esto de escribir y mis historias que publico salen de mi loca cabecita… y me falta mucho para ser una excelente escritora para esta GRAN página web en la que personas nos gusta escribir, leer y publicar nuestras ideas en estas historias de series anime/manga, cartoons, TV show, etc.

…**EMPEZEMOS****…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dulce amor.

Capitulo anterior

- es verdad- confirmaron al unísono los dos chicos. Los cerraron y se los pusieron en la espalda

- De esta línea al restaurant Chin-Duda, el perdedor paga la comida- hablo Sosso.

- Ichi¹~~…- contaron los chicos al mismo tiempo- ni²~~…San³!- Con esto último salieron corriendo los 3 chicos hacia el restaurant Chin-Duda.

La habitación…¿celoso yo?

/En el restaurante\

"_Ching, puedes decirles que vallan a la habitación para que se puedan cambiar"_

-si Pucca yo les digo pero, ¿para que?- pregunta su amiga

"_es para que se sequen y se pongan ropa seca… no creo que la lluvia pare por un tiempo"_

-oh ahora entiendo- giro y vio hacia la ventana donde se veía caer la lluvia intensamente- ¡ey! Chicos ¿pueden ir a la otra habitación para que se puedan cambiar?

-Bien pero ¿cuál habitación?- pregunta Abyo a Ching

-Emm ***no me dijo que habitación*** Pucca ¿cuál habitación?

_-"se encuentra dos puestas a la derecha de mi pieza, es la puerta de color negro con plateado y un dragón dorado… es una habitación para chico, pueden encontrar todo lo necesario para ustedes desde ropa, zapatos a armaduras ninja" _

Todos los presentes acabaron de leer lo escrito en el pizarrón y fueron a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-Oye Pucca nos puedes guiar tu mejor, ya sabemos que es la tercera puerta a la izquierda la del color azul cielo con morado- comento Abyo un poco nervioso.

-Claro que no son tres puertas es solo una y es todo derecho… o me equivoco- menciono Ching apenada y confundida girando a ver a su amiga. La pequeña solo asintió con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, Salieron del pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación antes mencionada (escrita) por Pucca.

Llegaron a la puerta y era una puerta de color negro con unos adornos plateados de pintura y en la parte de arriba estaba una tabla que tenía tallada una media luna con una rosa entrelazada, además de que en la puerta estaba pintado un dragón de color dorado muy detallado; abrió la puerta y se encontraron todos con una habitación pintada de color negro de la mitad y rojo de la otra (estaba horizontalmente), también había una cama; con las cobijas no muy viejas de color negro con rojo y una línea color blanco que hacia la mitad de la cobija, Había también un armario de madera, un escritorio con muchos libros, libretas, tinta, lapiceros, lápiz, hojas sueltas y unos cuantos pergaminos en todo el escritorio pero bien ordenado, un librero con muchos más libros de ninjas, pergaminos y demás. El cuarto era muy grande y el techo era de color blanco para que en el verano no se calentara con el sol, había una alfombra grande de color rojo, un baúl que contenía ropa, había un cuadro de acuarelas que tenía como dibujo una luna y una rosa colgado en la pared, al igual había otro armario que este estaba ligeramente abierto y se podía apreciar armas ninjas como armaduras y tipos estilos de vestimentas para entrenar.

-¡wow, me encanta esta habitación!- confeso Abyo con sus ojos que tenían estrellitas adentro de ellos- me podría quedar a vivir aquí ¿no estás de acuerdo Garu?-pregunto a su amigo ninja que este al igual que el moreno estaba impresionado y maravillado con tal habitación digna para un ninja que pueda vivir en tal paraíso, el solo asintió.

-Pucca ¿porque hay una habitación para chico? – pregunta Ching a su amiga. A lo que ella se encogió los hombros y luego escribió: _"no lo sé, pero lo que recuerdo de esta habitación está aquí desde antes que Garu llegara a la aldea"_

-M... Pero alguien debió de dormir aquí tan solo unos días ¿no creen?- Tomando una posee de investigador Criminal

-Después haces tus deducciones Sherlonck, los dejaremos para que se cambien- hablo saliendo del cuarto junto con Pucca

-no vallan a espiar mientras nos estemos cambiando- grito Abyo al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ni quien quiera verlos a ustedes!- Rio la chica junto con Pucca mientras se alejaban.

-Empecemos a ver que ropa nos pondremos- abrió el armario y en este había ropa recién comprada todavía con su etiqueta de compra.-***¿eso es muy extraño?***, ¿Por qué hay ropa recién comprada?*-tomo una playera negra, con blanco en sus mangas-Bueno no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad… ¡Yo quería esta playera en el instante en que la vi al estar en el aparador me gritaba: ¡Cómprame, cómprame Abyo-Oppa!

-***mm… Abyo esta loco, pero, tiene razón hay algo raro, esta limpia toda la habitación***

***Tal vez la limpian por manutención***** dijo su otro yo**

***hay ropa nueva***hablo Garu

***la han comprado días antes***

***entre 2 días***

***porque dices***

***ahí esta la camiseta que tanto quería y que iba a comprar hace apenas ayer y me dijeron que ya la habían comprado antes que yo…***

***lento***dijo a lo bajo tratando de no reírse

***bueno no importa tendré la oportunidad de probármela tan solo este dia y devolverla* **pensó al momento de agarrar dicha playera; esta era de color negro, con una rosa y un dragón entrelazados de color rojo metálico y en su alrededor había estrellitas y copos de nieve de plateado y azul metálico-***¿De quien es esta habitación ?... mm será indiscreto lo que hare pero, buscare algo que me saque de dudas…***pensó Garu mientras empezaba a pasearse por la habitación, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y empezó a ver los libros, tomo uno que se le hizo curioso ***que raro libro "un ninja tiene que amar" Ja que gran tontería… el amor es después que todo, es curioso casi todos los libros están en japonés y en coreano… veamos que tiene este libro "ninja"*** pensó dándole énfasis de sarcasmo a la última palabra

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V GARU_▄ •• • ►▄

No pude más con la curiosidad tome ese papel doblado que estaba en el suelo, lo encontré en ese libro en la página final. Era una carta y esta venia escrita en japonés, que buena suerte que mi padre y toda mi familia es de descendencia japonesa; la carta tenia escrito lo siguiente:

"_Mi querida Cabeza de Bombón;_

_Te escribo esta carta en japonés para que nadie pueda leerla excepto TU…Me eh divertido mucho contigo estos meses contigo, nunca voy a olvidarte eres una niña muy dulce , bondadosa, y linda, además que eres muy buena en combate; espero un día poder estar contigo otra vez ya que si tú estás leyendo esto ahora, yo, ya estaré muy lejos de Sooga", mas especifico Japón, ahí yo estaré entrenando, no sé por cuanto tiempo pero espero y sea poco… Si regreso a la villa y lo hare no importa cómo ni como cueste estaré a tu lado para poder decirte que estoy enamorado completamente de ti._

_¡No me olvides! ¡Daisuki Himeko! "_

Gire la carta y no había el nombre de quien la escribió ni para quien era esa carta, pero creo que esa "Cabeza de Bombón" sabrá muy bien de quien se trata y quien era… no es Pucca ya que no sabe de quién es esta habitación… Solo sé que es un chico que vendrá nuevamente a la villa para declarársele a "Cabeza de Bombón". Y no puedo interrogar a Pucca de quien vivía aquí antes de que yo llegar ya que hicimos el voto de silencio ¡Arrg que problemático!

-¡Garu!-grito Abyo que estaba rojo y creo que me dejo medio sordo- ¡por fin, es la venteaba vez que te hablo!-grito nuevamente solo que un poco más calmado y con su color de piel normalmente ***¡diablos como quisiera hablar ya!***-las chicas ya vinieron, y déjame decirte que se veían geniales- sonrió bobamente mi amigo; su sonrisa se parecía a esas veces que ve esas revistas de modelos, pero… ¡que! Abyo diciendo "las chicas se ven geniales" ¡y con esa sonrisa boba!, no eso si que no, Abyo no va a ver así a esa niña con esos ojos, ella siente algo por mi no por el… además ella no se fijaría en alguien como Abyo… ¿pero, ¿¡Qué!? ***Valla parece que alguien esta celoso***dio más énfasis a la última palabra y con un tono burlón

***Cállate si, no estoy de humor*** dije mientras buscaba un pantalón de mezclilla en el baúl que se encontraba delante de la cama

***eso se ve… vamos Garu estas celoso de que tu propio amigo vio a pucca antes que tu*** en esos momentos estaba buscando unos calcetines y unos tenis…***tienen todo aqui***dije para mis adentros muy sorprendido hay como 22 pares de zapatos, tenis bota y otros 20 pares de zapatillas de artes marciales, me empecé a poner los calcetines opte por ponerme unos tennis de color negro

***¡oye me estas escuchando!***grito enojado mi inner

***¿qué?, ah perdón ¿que me decías?***

***Dije que estabas celoso por que Abyo tu propio amigo vio primero que tu a Pucca y tal vez con ropa distinta a la habitual***

***¿tendría razón mi inner?***pensé para mis adentros

***pues claro que la tengo***

***¿¡Pe..Pero que!?***grite en mi interior muy exaltado mientas me ponía la playera

***oye soy tu otro yo ¿ya lo olvidaste?**

***no lo eh olvidado pero no hagas eso solo concéntrate en lo que salga de mi boca cuando estemos en esta dimensión***

***esta "dimensión" es tu mente en la que yo solo puedo estar***

***¡tu solo concéntrate de lo que digo vale!***

***ya, ya… que dramático* **desapareció mi inner con ese comentario

***Ya ni se que pensar y ni que actuar*** pensé mientras salía del cuarto, camine hacia las escaleras que dan a la azotea, empecé a escalar las malditas escales que aunque no eran muchas, pero en esos momentos quería estar en la lluvia y olvidarme de todo lo que mi inner me dijo… llegue al último escalón, abrí la puerta y la vi, ahí parada con un paraguas en la mano, vi cómo se volteaba hacia mí, fue como en cámara lenta solo los dos; nuestros ojos se conectaron por un instante… pero…

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ Fin P.O.V GARU_▄ •• • ►▄


	8. Hola lindura Me llamo…

Capitulo anterior:

…llegue al último escalón, abrí la puerta y la vi, ahí parada con un paraguas en la mano, vi cómo se volteaba hacia mí, fue como en cámara lenta solo los dos; nuestros ojos se conectaron por un instante…pero…

¿Un recuerdo lindo o algo raro?/Hola lindura. Me llamo…

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V PUCCA _▄ •• • ►▄

Estaba con Ching en mi habitación cambiándonos, le preste de mi ropa a mi amiga de la infancia la cual no mucha le quedaba ya que soy dos una talla o dos menos que ella, Ching al final se vistió con una falda blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus sandalias blancas que había dejado hace unos días en mi cuarto, y una blusa lila de mangas cortas que a mí nunca me gusto llevar; solo me la puse dos veces, su cabello largo se lo dejo suelto pero claro que Wong estaba en su cabeza no faltaría que ella estuviera ahí. Mientras tanto yo pensaba llevar puesto mi ropa que comúnmente me pongo, claro que solo pensaba ya que mi amiga por mala suerte hablo muy decidida

-No, no, no Pucca yo no voy a morir sola ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo mientras yo sacaba mi ropa seca de mi armario-te pondrás falda al igual que yo y así andaremos hasta que nos vallamos a dormir**-*no, ponerme falda, no quiero…no es por ofender a las personas que las hacen ni nada pero, vamos yo ponerme falda, yo siempre ando del tiro al tango corriendo tras de Garu, me aviento hacia el para poder abrazarlo y todo eso pero ponerme falda, no quiero! ¡Como quisiera poder hablar en estos momentos!***-oh, ¡valla Pucca tienes muchas faldas, vestidos, shorts y demás! ¿Por qué no te has puesto nada de esto? Están "nuevos" por así decirlo, nunca te los has vuelto a poner desde que Garu llego a la villa, ¿nande?...bueno eso me lo dirás a su debido tiempo- al decir esto Ching noto que estaba un poco triste, pero con un tono más alegre dijo lo que temía- Toma ponte esta falda negra y…ah que bonita blusa, ten también ponte esta–***sé que Ching tiene buenos gustos en combinar la ropa pero esto, ¡la quiero tanto! son mis colores favoritos y eso es porque también son los colores favoritos de Garu, esa blusa me encanta pero, no se recuerdo algo de ella…bueno no importa me pondré la ropa* **

Agarre la ropa que me dio Ching y me fui directo al baño al cambiarme note que la falda estaba a la misma altura que la falda de Ching ***¡Qué pena!***, la blusa que le había encantado a Ching era de color rojo carmesí de mangas largas y la tela era tipo encaje además de que era muy delgada la tela, en el cuello había incrustaciones de piedritas doradas muy bonitas estaban como bordadas además de las mangas y el cuello tenia como botones unas lunas doradas del cuello hasta la cintura estaban esos botones y había además alrededor de la cintura un listón dorado delgadito el cual quedaría al frente o detrás, el largo de la blusa me llegaba a la cadera y debajo de esta blusa había una camisetilla de tirantes igual de color rojo carmesí y esta estaba cosida debajo de la blusa (bueno me guie por esta blusa . aunque yo había visto otra en una tienda con un listón dorado y adornos del mismo color).

Cuando Salí del baño, Ching estaba sentada en mi cama fui a con ella y me acerque para sentarme; entonces vi que había unas botas grandes que me habían regalado mis tíos la navidad que había pasado y me llegaban hasta la rodilla, no, eso sí que no, esas botas aunque no tenían tacón no me las pondría ya que casi por lo general me resbalo o camino como gato espinado, me gusta más como se me vería esta vestimenta con tennis o zapatos de piso. Me gire hacia Ching con cara de **"*enserio voy a ponerme las botas*"**

-Si te vas a poner las botas, además te verás muy hermosa más de lo que eres…o no me quieres ver enojada contigo- sonrió maliciosa mi "amiga" cuando Ching es malvada es malvada y ya lo eh vivido en carne propia solo 2 veces las cuales no quiero repetir en mi vida, sin más remedio resignada yo me pongo las botas las cuales de cierta manera les había pedido a mis tíos en la época de otoño, ya que me gustaron de unas de las revistas que había comprado en esa temporada, y aunque me las había puesto el 1ro de enero ya no me las volví a poner porque a Garu no le gusto como me veía…

_**/*Flash Back*/**_

_**Estaba yo arreglando me junto con Ching en mi habitación y ella me rizaría el cabello, no me iba a estar con mis chonguitos el 31 de diciembre y 1 de enero así como por lo general me estoy casi todo el año, pero mañana que inicia el año nuevo, yo siento que ese año será muy diferente que los años anteriores.**_

_**-Pucca, ¿me veo bien?-me pregunto mi amiga mientras se amarraba el cabello con una coleta alta, con unos mechones rebeldes a los lados y algunos mechones de color lila; su color favorito, y un broche de cabello en forma de mariposa el cual le había dado su madre antes de que Ching se viniera a la villa para un entrenamiento y además de eso poder olvidar problemas familiares. Se veía fenomenal mi amiga, ese vestido estilo kimono moderno de color lila con mariposas blancas y rosas le sentaba muy bien (el vestido que me imagine es de este estilo: solo que tiene que haber las mariposas **__** .me/images/384x384/201212/gorgeous-purple-satin-sh ort-sakura-pattern-deluxe-wa-lolita-vestido-kimono _ **__**); el maquillaje que llevaba era muy ligero, pero muy bonito. **_

_**Yo solo levante mi pulgar en señal de bien y sonreí muy feliz. Mi amiga solo sonrió y fue hacia mí que estaba sentada viendo que posibles atuendos podía ponerme para este día y para el festival del año viejo que organizaba la villa y después de eso festejar el año nuevo en el restaurante con todos los aldeanos **_

_**-¿aún no sabes que ponerte para este día?-solo negué yo con la cabeza triste-…¡tengo una gran idea!-soltó de repente mi amiga, que fue a mi armario y vio kimono rojo que había usado hace dos años atrás ya no me quedaba pero la tela era muy hermosa así que lo conserve-Pucca tráeme las tijeras, hilos y agujas- te hare un vestido con tu kimono- sonrió mi amiga la cual abrace muy emocionada Ching era buena con la ropa y te hacia un atuendo tan solo viéndote y no preguntando medidas era como una adivina mientras se trataba de ropa, fui corriendo al cuarto de mis tíos y busque lo que me pidió mi amiga,**__***mi kimono es de color rojo y negro… así que le llevare hilos de esos colores* **__**cuando busque los hilos y las agujas casi me voy del cuarto de mis tíos pero en la puerta estaban ellos, **_

_**-Pucca, que llevas ahí?-dijo Tío solo les mostré y ellos se miraron**_

_**-Bien Pucca nosotros te daremos un regalo de año viejo y nuevo-hablo tío Ho entrando al cuarto y sacando una envoltura de color rosa- aquí esta esperamos que te guste y te sirva para eso- me entrego esa envoltura; en la cual había una tela dorada muy bonita, abrace a mis tíos muy entusiasmada y corrí hacia mi habitación donde Ching estaba entre y la vi con mi kimono en el escritorio, le di las tijeras y empezó a romper mi kimono en tiras rectangulares grandes, las mangas las hizo más grandes y solo de color negro, en esa parte llevaban unas mariposas más pequeñas que las que se encontraban en kimono de Ching, después de eso tomo la aguja e hilo negro y empezó a coser la manga muy rápido, después de coser las dos mangas, corto pequeñas tiras negras y con el mismo hilo empezó a pegarlas con dos tiras rectangulares de color rojo dándole pequeñas ondulaciones; y de eso con lo que sobro de tela negra que eran otras dos tiras rectangulares hizo lo mismo ahora con tiras pequeñas rojas y dando el mismo efecto, al acabar le di la tela que antes me habían dado mis tíos, ella la vio e hizo una tira larga, no muy ancha, y le cosió una tirita de color rojo y una color negra en sus orillas y acaba en forma de pico. **_

_**(el kimono quedara algo así **__** photos/22816026 N07/2604167340/lightbox/ o así . ; solo que donde va el listón rojo es dorado y las tiras pequeñas son de color rojo y negro. Bueno de cierta manera es el mismo peor para que se guíen puesto y sin persona)**___

_**Cuando lo vi acabado, creía que mis ojos me engañaban y el hermoso vestido que Ching me hizo era una hermosa ilusión, tome el vestido con mis manos temblorosas- pero vamos Pucca póntelo ahora quiero ver mi creación puesta en ti- sin más me fui al baño y me lo empecé a poner el vestido tenia que quedar ajustado pero no apretaba para nada me quedo a la medida, simplemente me encanto ese vestido **__***me lo pondré todo el año siguiente*,**__** Salí del baño con el vestido y vi como a mi amiga se le ilumino la cara al verme-te ves radiante Pucca-al decir esto saco una cámara digital y empezó a tomarme fotos, unas cuantas fueron con ella y otras individual-ahora ponte esas botas que tus tíos te han regalado esta navidad-me entrego las botas que les había pedido en la época de otoño eran simplemente hermosas para mí, me las puse y empecé a caminar para acostumbrarme a andar con ellas este día y los siguientes**_

_**-ven Pucca que te voy a peinar, siéntate y dame un peine-hice lo que mi amiga me dijo y le di un peine, solo que antes que dijera algo le entregue mi pizarrón "quiero que me hagas dos coletas algo sencillo, ya vamos tarde para el festival" mi amiga lo leyó y solo asintió; -bien pero serán dos coletas a mi estilo y "sencillas"-sonrió y empezó a separar mi cabello a la mitad, después con unas ligas que agarro hizo la primera coleta que estaba baja y dejo algunos mechones como el fleco e hizo lo mismo con la otra mitad (**_así me imagino el peinado . /-pOqF9DZC8p8/UbSLsv_ para ser sincera si queda con el kimono yo ya lo hice y que da muy bien :D_**) y en la parte derecha de mi cabello le entrego una peineta en forma de rosa, para que atore en mi cabello-bien, Pucca ya acabe-sonrió mi amiga muy feliz por su trabajo-ahora vámonos, que todos tienen que vernos-me agarro de la mano y salimos corriendo, bajamos al restaurant y vi como todos los que estaban que era toda la aldea se quedaron con la boca abierta.**_

_**-Pucca, te ves hermosa- dijeron mis tíos aun sin poder creer que era yo. Solo sonreí muy roja de la cara. Después de que todos digirieran todo, Ching y yo nos pusimos a trabajar ya que en esta época el restaurant está muy lleno y Dada no puede con todos los pedidos; y después vienen las quejas de que la comida llega tarde y es por eso que yo y Ching nos apuntamos para ayudar en esas fechas, además de que necesitamos dinero para nuestras cosas **_

_**-valla chicas se ven muy bien con esos vestidos-hablo Dada sonrojado mientras nos veía.**_

_**-Gracias, Dada, y dime una cosa ¿te vas a poner tu traje de kung-fu? quiero verte con ese traje además de Pucca.**_

_**-em pues creo y si me lo pondré-confeso Dada sonrojado, él nos había comentado que se pondría su traje de kung-fu este día y el siguiente si Ching y yo nos poníamos vestido los mismos días, y debo de admitir que Dada no es feo, es muy dulce y atento, no sé porque Ring-Ring no acepta salir y sobre todo conocer a Dada más.**_

_**-Bien te estaremos esperando en la puerta del restaurant con todo y Vestimenta a las 6 ¿de acuerdo?- y así salimos de la cocina a empezar a servir las ordenes.**_

_**-Díganme ¿a las 6 van a llegar nuestros remplazos?**_

_**-así es Dada son 4 personas que necesitan el trabajo y el dinero así como nosotros.**_

_**Pasaron tan solo una hora y media y todavía había clientes, el restaurante estaba lleno y las ordenes eran demasiadas unas solo eran pedidas para llevar para cenarlas en la casa con la familia, así que eran d personas, así que se dificultaba avanzar con tan solo mis tres tíos que eran los chefs y nosotros tres siendo los encargados de entregar las ordenes.**_

_**-valla esto es cansado- hablo Ching muy cansada**_

_**-así es hay muchas personas aquí, más que el año pasado y los años anteriores- afirmo Dada igual cansado**_

_**-"vamos chicos anímense después de esto estaremos en el festival del año viejo y descansaremos"- escribí yo con una gran sonrisa, y aunque estaba igual de cansada no lo quería hacer notar.**_

_**-eso es verdad debemos de poner más energía…**_

_**-y yo ya sé cómo hacer esto un poco más rápido.-planto Dada muy seguro de sí mismo**_

_**-habla- solo basto y dada empezó a decirnos**_

_**-fácil hacer el jutsuu de clones- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio **_

_**-eso es verdad así el trabajo se hará más fácil-contribuyo Ching muy animada. Solo asentí con mi sonrisa de siempre, nunca se me paso por la mente hacer el jutsuu de clones esa fue una gran idea por parte de Dada, y así los tres hicimos la posición de manos y creamos 4 clones cada quien, en tan solo 10 minutos las ordenes había n disminuido el 90% el 10% eran las órdenes para llevar por parte de los aldeanos.**_

_**-"tíos si hacen el jutsuu de clones para hace el trabajo más rápido y hacer más fideos para más tarde y que solo los calienten para darlos ya"**_

_**-es una buena idea querida Pucca, pero al hacer esto los fideos no podrán saber iguales como si los hiciéramos en ese momento es mejor hacerlo con esfuerzo y dedicación- hablo mi tío Ho el hombre más sabio y con palabras muy bien dichas. **_

_**-15 platos de fideos dulces y 6 platos de rábanos picantes con repollo- dijo Dada al otro lado de la cocinas.**_

_**-orden recibida, trabajan 15 platos de fideos dulces y 6 de rábanos picantes con repollo**_

_**-Pucca aquí tienes la orden de la mesa 6, 8, 12, 21, 22, 26 y 28-hablo tío Linguini dejando en charolas bien acomodadas en la mesa. Rápido Ching y Dada entraron y tomaron 2 charolas cada quien para llevarlas a sus clientes y yo tomaría las otras 3. **_

_**En ese momento apareció Garu con ropa muy distinta a la cual usaba y las chicas de la aldea se les iban los suspiros al ver a Garu, por mi parte yo había visto a Garu vestido así algunas veces pero más que todas las chicas de la aldea. **_

_**No iba a salir corriendo tras de Garu ya que el trabajo es primero y mis tíos me habían dicho que no tengo que correr tras de Garu cada vez que lo vea, además, me iban a descontar el dinero de cada orden fría mientras yo estaba en mi turno y si era por mi culpa. Asi que al pensar esto ultimo me contuve y empecé a tararear un canción que había escuchado mientras me bañaba, se llamaba "Haru Haru del grupo Big Bang" muy bonita canción, pero dejemos de eso de lado, intente agarrar la tercera pero alguien más lo hizo y ese alguien era…¿¡...Garu!? sin mas lo ignore y fui a la mesa 22 y 26 y deje las ordenes solo faltaba esa esa vendita orden que tenía Garu, el cual me seguía sin perderme de vista, camine más apresurada casi corriendo para dejar la orden que traía Garu desde hace unos minutos atrás. **_

_**En el reloj que había en el restaurant marcaba las 5:30 y los remplazos llegaron los cuales recibí muy entusiasmada y aliviada ya que Garu estuvo tras de mi todo el día ayudándome con las ordenes… que yo no se porque lo empezó a hacer nunca me ah ayudado, y eso es algo raro.**_

_**-Me llamo Yuki Kamio, y mis hermanas menores Haruko, Himeko y Misuzu trabajaremos aquí remplazándolos a ustedes. Gracias por habernos contratado-Mis tíos les explicaron como estaban formadas y enumeradas las mesas y de todo tipo, y empezaron a hacer su trabajo las 4 chicas que eran muy bonitas.**_

_**-iré a cambiarme–hablo Dada que rápido se fue corriendo a su departamento. Solo 10 minutos pasaron y fueron los más eternos Garu no me quitaba la mirada de encima y casi al tiempo que se fue Dada llego Abyo coqueteando con una chica muy parecida a Ring Ring en su forma de comportarse solo que ella tenía el cabello rosa chillón y menos pretenciosa que la peliazul, lo cual a Ching no le agrado verlo con tal acompañante, peor después de que Abyo viera a mi amiga se le olvido el cómo se llamaba la chica solo dijo: "nos vemos Da…Danna" y esta se fue muy enojada. Ching estaba enojada y Abyo tenía esa cara de bobo y no le quitaba la atención a Ching. Ya quería ir al festival quiero un pez dorado o rojo, solo quiero divertirme. Ahora que lo tomo mucho en cuenta Garu me ha estado mirando así porque desde que llego no lo eh besado tal vez eso es lo que le inquieta o no se tal vez estoy delirando, peor de cierta forma lo quiero besar, pero Pucca relájate no debo de hacerlo, a él no le gusta que lo haga y se enojara conmigo y no quiero terminar este año con Garu enojado conmigo por besarlo**_

_**-Ya llegue perdón por la tardanza-era Dada mi salvador, el venia vestido con un traje estilo combate de kung-fu color rojo con blanco y un dragón dorado cosido por la espalda. Muy hermoso me gusta mucho ese traje.**_

_**Salimos, no sin antes decirles a mis tíos que ya nos íbamos los cuales me dieron dinero para gastar y comprar lo que quería además de el dinero que nos habíamos ganado hoy, Ching, Dada y yo. Salimos entusiasmados hacia el festival del año viejo. **_

_**-Valla este año también va a ver pólvora de chakra-hablo mi amiga **_

_**-esperemos que no se incendie otra vez el arco de la entrada de la aldea–dijo Abyo recordando el ultimo día del año pasado **_

_**-Je eso fue muy divertido como Chaman y Pandoga intentaron echar agua al arco–rio Dada al recordar aquello. Todos reímos por recordar eso.**_

_**Había muchos puestos de comida, juegos al azar y uno que otro juego de amor, y aunque quería pedirle a Garu que jugáramos uno de esos juegos de amor sabría cuál sería su respuesta, así que me negué rotundamente a pedírselo. Pasaron 2 horas y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las estrellas esa noche se veían muy hermosas dignas para apreciarse con esa persona que amas, y hablando de eso Garu no se ha despegado de mí, algo raro de él, los otros festivales el estaría jugando en algunos de los puestos o corriendo ya que yo estaría tras de él, pero hoy es distinto. **_

_**Me intento alejar de él y lo consigo, quería un pez dorado y lo iba a conseguir en este festival. Pero olí algo delicioso y eso me alejo a mi objetivo inicial y era algodón de azúcar mi perdición y adicción, me acerque y vi a un grupo de chicos de la edad (creo) de Garu que estaban a un lado del puesto comiendo del algodón, y eran dos chicos muy conocidos, eran Tobe y Sosso.**_

_**-Ey! Pensé y se habían ido a otro lugar-esa era la voz de Dada llegando con un plato de albóndigas de pulpo**_

_**-Estábamos a punto de hacer eso, pero se me antojo un algodón de azúcar al igual que a Sosso- ahora hablo Tobe con tanta alegría-soy adicto al algodón de azúcar**_

_**-Al igual que ella-dijo Dada mientras estiraba su mano para que fuera con el**_

_**-Hola Pucca, te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido-alago Sosso**_

_**-Si te ves muy linda pequeña- dijo Tobe algo sonrojado al verme así, lo cual me hizo reír- ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar Pucca?- me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí muy alegre- Je que pregunta tan mas tonta, si eres igual de adicta al algodón de azúcar al igual que yo- camino al puesto con una sonrisa- señor deme otro algodón de azúcar.**_

_**-A la orden-contesto el señor muy amable y lleno de energía, pasaron algunos minutos y el algodón de azúcar estaba ya en mis manos. **_

_**Estuve con ellos tres por un largo rato y me divertí mucho, Tobe jugo a lanzar un aro con los ojos cerrados y gano un conejo grande el cual me dio como regalo, Sosso participo en otro juego y me regalo un estuche que contenían broches de distintas formas saco uno y me lo acomodo en mi cabello era un broche en forma de corazón con alas doradas, me encanto, y Dada el tierno Dada gano una caja color negro muy bonita la cual me la regalo muy contento ya que el sabía que quería una caja para guardar cosas importantes para mí. **_

_**-Es raro no verte con Garu en estos momentos-soltó de pronto Tobe. Solo me encogí de brazos y seguí caminando-"quiero un pececito" le enseñe lo escrito y empezamos a caminar a un puesto, pero se me figuro ver a Garu cerca de ahí, y eso no era bueno, el no sabía que me juntaba con Tobe, su enemigo de batalla, se enojaría conmigo y eso no quiero.**_

_**-Lo siento Pucca, pero no te poder acompañar-hablo Tobe algo Triste por su tono, solo asentí, él sabía muy bien la situación la cual me encontraba-bueno nos vemos después- se despidió y camino al lado contrario del cual yo me dirigía.**_

_**-Nosotros también nos vamos con él, fue muy divertido estar estos tiempos de calidad contigo-se despidió Sosso siguiendo a Tobe**_

_**-Nos vemos en el restaurant Pucca-Dada igual se despidió y los perdí en la multitud, yo recupere mi postura y empecé a caminar, me acerque a uno de los puestos donde había que pescar el pez que quería, tome esa cosa que te dan para pescar que es algo que lleva papel de china, y no puede hice otro intento pero falle así hasta hacerlo 8 veces seguidas, pero un chico pidió un turno y consiguió un pececito color azul con amarillo muy bonito.**_

_**-Toma bonita este pececito te lo regalo a ti por ser tan linda- me giña un ojo y me lo da, yo acepto con la cara roja, nadie había hecho eso por mí. Me inclino para demostrarle las gracias-sabes me puedes dar las gracias de otra forma- dijo mientras él se acercó a mi oído-y me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras en estos momentos…-acaricio mi cabello, pero algo lo detuvo, yo mientras tanto estaba muy avergonzada, nadie me había dicho eso, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero cuando me di cuenta el chico estaba en el suelo limpiándose el labio; siento como alguien me agarra de la muñeca y me aleja del festival, era Garu y se veía muy enojado.**_

_**-"¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE TIPO!?"-escribió en su pizarrón con letras grandes, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos en el bosque de bambú, a unos 10 metros del festival- "¡TENIA OTRO TIPO DE INTENCIONES HACIA A TI!"-leí muy apenas ya que Garu empezó a escribir otra vez-"QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO HUBIERA LLEGADO"**_

_**-"no exageres Garu, solo fue amable conmigo y vio que quería un pececito, vio que hice 8 intentos y no lo conseguí"-escribí en mi pizarrón**_

_**-"NO SEAS INGENUA, EL QUERIA QUE LO BESARAS O TALVEZ SALIR CONTIGO"- tenía la cara roja**_

_**-"y eso que tiene, tu estarías feliz por aquello"- escribí triste pero era la verdad- "yo nunca te e gustado y lo entiendo, aunque quiera que te fijes en mí no es posible, aunque cambie mi vestimenta seré todavía una niña tonta y mimada para ti.."-se escaparon lágrimas de mis ojos**_

_**-"no llore"- leí en el pizarrón y Garu me abrazo-"no quiero que te vistas así…"-Garu me vio a los ojos- "no quiero que nadie más quiera verte de esa manera que ese chico, tú no eres para él"-mis mejillas se encendieron a leer tal frase-"no quiero que otros chicos te vean de esa manera"-esa frase se grabó en mi mente, nunca olvidare esa escritura que estaba en el pizarrón por ningún motivo-"tú eres una niña, linda, y no quiero que llames la atención de otras personas"-al leer esta última frase Garu me abrazo y me dio un leve beso en las comisuras de los labios… **_

_**/*Fin flash Back*/**_

_**Desde entonces no me la volví a poner, tal vez estoy siendo muy exagerado por lo que paso esa noche…***__**tal vez no debería de hacer eso y vestirme como antes lo hacia**__*****_

_**-bien ahora le peinado será algo sencillo-me dirigió a la silla que estaba enfrente del espejo, me empezó a agarrar el cabello en media coleta, dejando unos cabellos sueltos de enfrente, y paso unas tijeras cortando mi fleco, y abrió de mi cajita negra la cual me había regalado Dada el día del festival del año viejo un broche de media luna color plateado y me lo abrocho en el fleco.**_

_**-listo, ahora vamos con los chicos- me agarro de la mano y salimos de mi cuarto, recorrimos a paso veloz y toca la puerta Ching- ¿ya están listos… bueno preparados? jajaja- se burló mi amiga lo cual fue muy divertido**_

_**-jajaja…-rio sarcástico Abyo-… si supongo, Garu está algo… 'ido'-abrió Abyo la puerta y este empezó a sonreír bobamente, algo que me dio gracia al ver como ponía su cara lentamente al ver a Ching con esa vestimenta- se ven geniales chicas- solto Abyo admirando a Ching**_

_**-Tu igual te ves genial Abyo-regreso el cumplido Ching a Abyo-los dejamos para que Garu se cambie cómodamente- y así Ching agarro mi mamo y nos fuimos otra vez a mi habitación, al llegar ahí Ching empezó a soltar suspiros muy sonoros-viste como Abyo me miro… bueno en otras cosas, ¿viste como estaba Garu?-no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería Ching- Estaba muy concentrado en algo, él no es así, conociéndolo el ya debía de estar cambiado y antes que Abyo- me miro Ching algo confundida- bueno tal vez se asombró por tal habitación, debe de ser eso.. Pero- pensé que iba a seguir y me quede con la duda yo, tal vez le pasa algo a Garu y no lo eh notado- viste como me veía Abyo hace unos minutos!- se entusiasmó mucho Ching y empezó a suspirar nuevamente. Salí de mi cuarto con un paraguas en la mano ya que seguía lloviendo y empecé a subir las escaleras que daban a la azotea, abrí la puerta y camine al frente, donde pude notar a lo lejos 3 paraguas que se dirigían a toda velocidad al restaurant, reconocí a 2 de ellos eran Tobe y Sosso, ellos los que llegaron a Sooga como los mejores amigos y todavía pero ya no como antes, lo extraño de todo es que vestían iguales los 3 chicos, deje eso de lado y si no conociera a ese par de ninjas están haciendo una carrera para que el ultimo quien llegue a la entrada tendrá que paga todo, sonreí muy feliz estos no cambiaran nunca. Pero mis pensamientos los deje a un lado y aque oi como la puerta se abrió y luego cerro, me gire y los vi, vi unos hermosos ojos color café con miel mesclados muy bien en los ojos de Garu, se veía muy bien con esa playera color negra y ese estampado metalico. Nos quedamos viéndonos por unos instantes… pero...**_

Continuara… hola chicas muy bueno el capítulo verdad! :DD no se crean todavía sigue hehe XD

_**Nuestras miradas de apartaron ya que escuchamos un grito que provenía de abajo, más exacto afuera, recordé a los Tobe, Sosso y el otro acompañante de ellos, corrí hacia la orilla seguida por Garu, bajamos la mirada y vi a los chicos **__***¡Que susto!***___

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ FIN P.O.V PUCCA _▄ •• • ►▄

Pucca y Garu bajaron al restaurant y se encontraron con Abyo y Ching que estaban en las escaleras, se calmaron y fueron con ellos.

-Tengo mucha hambre-soltó con desgano Abyo

-lo sé yo igual, Pucca comeremos algunos fideos ya que estamos aquí- hablo Ching que después de bajar las escaleras camino a una de las mesas desocupadas, se sentó y los demás le copiaron, Pucca fue la última en llegar pero recordó lo que había pasado en la azotea y afuera del restaurant así que antes de sentarse opto por echar un vistazo afuera, camino hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió y encontró unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que eran casi cubiertos por un mechón de cabello marrón mojado por la lluvia, y escurría la sustancia del H2O dejando el piso mojado. El portador de tan bella mirada era un chico el cual le sonrió dulce mente, acto que la pequeña niña la hizo sonrojarse.

- Hola, Lindura. Me llamo...

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hasta ahí lo dejo! Jeje hace mucho que no publicaba :DD hehe y bueno este fic es algo especial porque lo hice sin mis hojas de apoyo, el flash back no estaba previsto pero lo puse para que entendieran algo del porque Pucca no se viste de otra forma, para mí me gusto lo que imagine y escribí en este capítulo espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**NoSabiaComoTitularEsteCapitulo…GraciasPorSusComent arios…**_

_**DespuesPongoElOtroCapituloNosLeemosPronto:33**_


	9. Comemos juntos…

Bueno ya saben la dinámica de los diálogos si no se acurdan pues bueno aquí se lo pongo con mucho gusto ya que ami se me están olvidando jeje…

***Pensamientos***(Así se escribirá cuando algún personaje este pensando como el caso de Pucca y Garu. También se efectuara al hablar consigo mismos. Un ejemplo:

***-Tonto soy un tonto*-dijo para sí mismo Garu.**

***-Ciertamente ere un tonto*- se oyó la misma voz que Garu en su mente**

***-Sabes que tu ere yo ¿verdad?***

***-Por desgracia sip- dijo resignado-pero yo soy más divertido no como tu `Señor yo soy el mejor`.**

Algo así por el estilo pondré en estos "desquites" de sí mismos. )

_**/*Recuerdos*\ (Mas bien los conocidos FLASH BACK ósea los recuerdos de nuestros personajes)**_

**_Sueños_**

_Escribiendo (en el pizarrón de Garu, o en otra cosa en donde puedan escribir los personajes de este fic)_

**~Tiempo~ (Es para el tiempo que transcurre en la historia ejemplo ~23 minutos después~ o algo parecido).**

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V _▄ •• • ►▄ (los P.O.V's se parecen mucho a los pensamientos…pero lo que se distingue es que el capitulo será narrado por el personaje del P.O.V ^^ )

**OoOoOoOoO**

Recuerden que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la compañía de **VOOZ **… (SOLO LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE PUCCA, LOS DEMAS QUENO CONOCEN SON DE MI PERTENENCIA.) **OoOoOoOoO**

Hola bueno antes que nada en el anterior capitulo tenia referencia algunas páginas donde mostraba las ropas y aquí esta la primera y es la blusa que ching le había dado a pucca para que se vistiera spanish . alibaba product – gs / red – chiffon – eyelet – v – neck – blouse - hsf8076 – 522562071 . html

El vestido de ching solo pongan le los adornos de mariposas _** cloud7 . lbox . me / images / 384x384 / 201212 / gorgeous – purple – satin – short – sakura – pattern – deluxe – wa – lolita – vestido – kimono _ fxebnp1356510898751 . jpg**_

El kimono de pucca me guie con algo asi _** www . flickr photos / 22816026 N07 / 2604167340 / lightbox /**__** o así **__** images . fashion . me / Items / Item – 460331 – 500 . jpg**_

el peinado de pucca 3 . bp . blogspot - pOqF9DZC8p8 / UbSLsv _ qlHI / AAAAAAAAD0s / 8lwqr7etAKs / s400 / la – suite – de – selena – gomez – 123696 . jpg

…_**Solo recuerden quitar espacios n_n y esto lo pongo porque el capitulo lo hice a la carrera y pues no puese los espacios y puede ser y no hayan podido ingresar a la pagina…**_

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ahora ya:

Capitulo anterior:

Pucca fue la última en llegar pero recordó lo que había pasado en la azotea y afuera del restaurant así que antes de sentarse opto por echar un vistazo afuera, camino hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió y encontró unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que eran casi cubiertos por un mechón de cabello marrón mojado por la lluvia, y escurría la sustancia del H2O dejando el piso mojado. El portador de tan bella mirada era un chico el cual le sonrió dulce mente, acto que la pequeña niña la hizo sonrojarse.

- Hola, Lindura. Me llamo...

Oioioioioioioioio

CAPITULO ACTUAL:

Comemos juntos… Charla con amigos

-Hola lindura. ¡Me llamo Kim Fujimaki!-sonrió un chico de unos hermosos ojos color verdes, el cual estaba empapado, su voz era varonil, algo grave pero con un toque cariñoso

-oye, hagas lo que hagas ella no te dirigirá la palabra-comento Tobe mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-Tiene razón Tobe- poso Sosso su mano en el hombro del chico

-¿Porque?-pregunto Kim a sus amigos

-Hizo el voto de silencio- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-e. Entiendo… oye Himeko* ¿Quisieras comer con nosotros? Al fin y al cabo que ellos dos lo van a pagar todo, ya que llegaron después de mi a la entrada- los miro burlón a sus amigos. Se giró y vio a la pequeña esperando respuesta alguna, lo que la pequeña solo asintió con la cara toda roja

-Pucca, ya vienes, ya hemos ordenado la comida-dijo Ching acercándose a su amiga.

-así que te llamas Pucca, Himeko, me gusta…..m es una lástima que no podamos comer juntos

-¡Ching ya trae a Pucca!- grito Abyo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia las dos nombradas anteriormente-Chin… ¿eh? ¿¡Pri-primo!?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos- je ¡Al fin llegaste!,-sonrió de oreja a oreja- ….porque me miras de esa manera-le miro confundido al ojiverde.

-TU….Abyo…..-hablo con tono sombrío- acabo de llegar hace como 20 minutos, que porque llegue al fin; una sencilla después "el mapa" que le enviaste a mi madre, y déjame decirte que no se le entiende nada, y te miro así por todo el viaje que me has hecho pasar, primero cuando tome el barco de ese tal Lalo no-se-que-cosa, me estaba cobrando por todo casi me quería cobrar hasta cuando respiraba, pero me llevo hasta la playa, no sin antes darle más de 5000 euros, después cuando me adentre a la isla un oso de no sé dónde provino casi me devora, ya que se guio por el olor de mis emparedados hechos por mi madre, -sacando unos de su mochila- luego cuando pase por el lago esta infestado por cocodrilos, y casi me arrancan una pierna si no fuera porque había unas lianas tal vez me hubiera tardado más en llegar a la aldea, pero creí que ya sería lo último pero me equivoque pase por el volcán que parecía inactivo pero por alguna razón empezó a lanzar lava y uno de esos fue una piedra de lava hirviendo y ya por ultimo por la guarida de Tobe- giro para ver al nombrado- hubo una infinidad de trampas, aunque algunas eran algo tontas y cómicas no había ni un centímetro cuadrado sin una de ellas y como estaba lloviendo ya casi no podía ni ver donde pisaba- termino esto y empezó a respirar profundamente

**-*vamos Kim relájate tú puedes*-**bien ya saque todo mi enojo-su vos cambio a un tono más amigable-hola primo, entonces –giro su vista a Pucca – Himeko puedes hacernos el honor de acompañarnos a mí y a mis amigos a comer fideos- la pequeña asintió, pero después de esto empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón- _si comeré con ustedes pero también con mis amigos…. juntos_- leyó detenidamente el pizarrón y sonrió- de acuerdo por mí no hay problema y ustedes chicos- miro a sus amigos y ellos le dieron a entender que tampoco tenían problema con ello-bien no hay objeción alguna por parte de nosotros, así que vamos a sentarnos- avanzo a el lugar donde su primo antes había estado sentado, peor antes de ir más lejos se para a un lado de Pucca, se inclinó un poco y le hablo al oído-¿puedo agarrarte de la mano Himeko?- pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa, la pequeña solo asintió sonrojada pero con una sonrisa tímida, el chico agarro su mano delicadamente, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Todos empezaron a caminar y llegaron encontrándose con Garu sentado a la orilla. Como la Mesa estaba justo a un lado de la pared esta era de forma de media luna, así que quedaron de acuerdo para acomodarse en una sola mesa, y así fue el orden de lugar en cómo se sentaron: Sosso quedo en el extremo de la mesa, después era Tobe que dando al lado de Ching, de la pelinegra Garu, del ninja Abyo, del moreno siguió Pucca, y de ella el recién llegado Kim que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

-bien ahora tenemos que pedir otras ordenes más para nosotros-hablo Tobe-Sosso ve tú, tú eres el más cercano a la cocina- ordeno el joven.

-de acuerdo- y así el joven se levantó y ordeno los tres pedidos más.

-Dada hola, em oye agrega tres pedidos más en la orden de Pucca más un tazón de rábanos amarillos picantes

-De acuerdo- se giró y dio la orden a los chefs lo cual lo captaron- en unos minutos estarán la orden

-gracias- después de eso se retiró al lugar de donde vino

**~ Minutos después ~**

-así que…-rompió el silencio Ching, después de sentarse todos nuevamente- así que él es tu primo Abyo, me habías dicho que él era guapo, pero nunca me creí que era tanto… pero claro que TU, eres el más guapo para mí- compuso Ching al ver la cara de Abyo molesta, pero todos los presentes en la mesa rieron por aquello

-Ja que Abyo es guapo, por favor, que buen chiste,- dijo burlón Kim a lo que había escuchado de Ching- em perdón, ¿cómo era que te llamabas, preciosa?-

-Me llamo Hayami Ayame, pero, aquí en la aldea me conocen como Ching.

-muy lindo tu verdadero nombre, Ching, dime ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamara, Ching o Ayame?

-Como quieras estará bien, no importa mucho ya que desde que vine aquí me han dicho Ching, ya que así sería más fácil decirme- sonrió la chica

-mm entiendo. Y por lo que dijiste de mi primo, ¿el guapo? Jeje nadie se lo creería, solo si fuera un alíen y no tuviera forma de ver, ahí el alíen te daría la razón- con este comentario rieron nuevamente al igual que Ching.

-oye, cada uno tiene sus encantos,-hizo una especie de puchero el peleador de Kung-Fu- Yo soy súper fuerte y atractivo

-Aja…-no le dio importancia Kim y se giró hacia Pucca- Himeko ¿Por qué hiciste ese voto de silencio?-le pregunto en voz baja a la pequeña con intriga- me lo dirás cuando acabes tu voto ¿verdad?- Pucca solo asintió a su pregunta

-su- sus or-ordenes están- están listas…- era dada el cual se encontraba con los pedidos de sus amigos, todos los platos en pilados, pero se tambaleaban con cada paso que daba el joven rubio- ¡Ah! Cuidado-sintió que uno de los platos se le caía

-¡cuidado!- grito Kim, el cual se arrojó para salvar el tazón de fideos, y no se desperdiciara tal manjar, el cual por fortuna lo pudo atrapar- déjame ayudarte con esto es mucho para solo una persona-y agarro otros tres platos- ¿eh? ¿Ka-Kaoru?, eres tu Arishima Kaoru.

-El que viste y calza, pero ¿cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?, todos los de la aldea me conocen como Dada- dijo extrañado el joven rubio

**-*así que te dicen Dada***

-Dada, ¿que acaso no recuerdas los días de escuela?-comento Tobe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Recuerdas el primer año en la escuela ninja a la que nuestros padres nos habían inscrito- ahora fue Sosso el que hablo

-Si recuerdo todo eso fue la mejor época con ustedes y con Yul, pero ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Dada a los dos jóvenes que habían hablado antes

-Ay Dada, Tan despistado como siempre,- dijo Kim divertido-como, como puedes olvidarte de mí,-hablo con tono dramático- Yo, el cual te enseño a manejar la shuriken de sombra mejor que estos dos tarados-hablo ya algo divertido

-¿¡Yul!?... qui-quiero decir ¡Kim!

-Porque todavía me llaman de esa forma tan infantil- hizo un puchero el ojiverde a su viejo amigo Dada

-Pues ¿me pregunto porque será?… (e.è)- hablo sarcástico Tobe

-Tsk, cambiando de tema, ¿trabajas aquí, enserio?

-así es Yu...Kim- reparo Dada antes de llamarlo por su sobre nombre

-dime Dada, ¿Cuándo comenzara tu descanso?- pregunto Kim a su viejo amigo- Quiero que nos acompañes a todos nosotros a comer

-pues mi descanso empezara dentro de 5 minutos ¿no es verdad Pucca?- la aludida solo asintió, Kim solo girar a ella y sonrió

-bueno Dada, te estaremos esperando por lo tanto, daremos ya las ordenes a los demás- dijo Kim mientras ponía los platos en la mesa, y los demás agarraban un plato para comer. Pasaron los 5 minutos y Dada regreso con un plato para él.

-Hola, ya llegue- en eso, todos giran a verlo y sonríen, Sosso le hace un espacio a el rubio, para que coma con ellos, después de un rato piden otra ronda de Fideos, y esto fue cortesía de la casa.

-mmm de todos modos le pagaran a los dueños del restaurant no es justo que sea cortesía de la casa-hizo un puchero Kim, todos rieron por su comportamiento, a excepción de Garu.

-Es suerte Yu...Kim – intervino Tobe- no hay que ir contra la suerte i no quieren que paguemos no lo haremos

-así es, es cierto lo que dice Tobe, nosotros no tenemos en estos momentos mucho dinero Yu...Kim- hablo ahora Sosso, dando razón completa a Tobe

-Jajaja que gracioso se detienen ustedes antes de decirle Yul a Kim eso es muy fácil-rio Dada a los que eran sus viejos amigo- no sé cómo ustedes no pueden llamar a nuestro amigo como siempre no es verdad Yu-Kim- ahora fue el que intento decirle por su viejo a podo y todos se echaron a reír.

-Jaja, llámame Yul, me acostumbre mucho a ese sobrenombre mientras estábamos pequeños, así que no hay problema con ello

-uff que bueno por eso- intervino Tobe- ya que ni Sosso ni yo podríamos decirte Kim de ahora en adelante se nos hace algo difícil, ya que tú eres el pequeño Yul y lo seguirás siendo jajaja, pero creo que los únicos que te dirán por tu nombre seria solo Abyo y los demás ¿no es verdad?

-sí, aunque se me podría pegar el Yul a mi vocabulario

-no le metas ideas a mi primo Kyouya- refiriéndose a Tobe

-valla, no sabía que te llamabas así Tobe- hablo sorprendido Abyo

-si no te habías dado cuenta cada uno de nosotros tiene un nombre verdadero- hablo irónico Tobe. Todos asintieron.

-Haber Ching no se llama así verdaderamente, sino Hayami Ayame, tu Tobe te llamas Kyouya

-Erizawa Kyouya- interrumpió Tobe

-de acuerdo, te llamas Erizawa Kyouya, Dada se llama Kaoru Arishima- dijo mientras los contaba con sus dedos.- Tu Sosso ¿cómo te llamas verdaderamente?

-Yo me llamo Gushiken Kiyoshi- contesto mientras agarraba rábanos con los palillos

-de acuerdo.-hablo Abyo.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas Abyo?, claro tu nombre verdadero- pregunto Tobe al moreno

-Yo me llamo Akira, Katayama Akira.

-De acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo Tobe

-¿Y tú Pucca, cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- pregunto Abyo a la pequeña. La niña solo lo miro a los ojos y después de un momento escribió en el pizarrón, todos los presentes en la mesa veían el como escribía, queriendo saber su verdadero nombre y más dos ninjas que no dejaban escapar ningún detalle de esos segundos que pasaron, la niña volteo el pizarrón y todos leyeron cuidadosamente lo que decía en el pizarrón era: _"no se los diré, todavía no, hasta que mi voto de silencio sea ya retirado, solo cuando eso pase se los diré, y eso no tardara mucho ^.^"- _mm bueno- dijo Abyo desilusionado, entonces tu Garu, dinos ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- le hablo a su amigo, lo cual el también en su pizarrón empezó a escribir, todos esperaban a que volteara el pizarrón y cuando lo hizo todos leyeron atentamente así como con Pucca, y decía en su pizarra era: _"yo igual no se los diré hasta que mi voto de silencio sea retirado, solo hasta ese día les diré mi nombre."_

-eso no es justo- Abyo hizo un puchero

-Es su decisión Abyo así que deja de ser infantil y terminemos de comer.

-Una pregunta, a ustedes tres chicos, ¿porque llegaron con tal presentación al restaurant?- hablo Dada a sus respectivos amigos

-Eso fue porque hicimos una carrera de ver quién era el más rápido y la meta era la entrada del restaurant- dijo Kim alegre y tranquilo como si fuera ya un habito.

-Ja pues nosotros-hablo Tobe refiriéndose a Sosso y el-antes, de que lloviera nos encontramos en el bosque de bambú y pues empezamos a platicar

-Así es- interrumpió Sosso a Tobe- y como es temporada de los fideos de Bambú pues, Tobe-miro acusadoramente al nombrado- tuvo la ingeniosa idea de hacer explotar algunos bambús, y estos como tienen agua a dentro nos empapamos y con unos fideos en nuestra ropa.

-Si y como mi casa estaba cerca y ya había empezado a llover fuimos ahí y nos secamos y cambiamos de ropa, y en eso llego Yul a mi casa y nos dio un susto de infarto- Tobe recordó la escena y empezó a reír

-¿Cómo hicieron que el bambú explotara?- pregunto Abyo a los dos chicos

-Es un juutsu- dijo sin más Sosso

-sí, es solo un juutsu que nos enseñó una persona muy importante- hablo Tobe con cierta tristeza- este juutsu trata- cambio su tono de voz como normalmente lo es- solo de pensar en cómo explota ya después haces una posición de manos para que se active; un ejemplo seria con una piedra hacer la posición de manos antes y después piensa como explota y con tu chakra la detonas y listo, eso era lo que siempre hacíamos nosotros cuatro de niños- hablo animadamente, algo que Garu, y Abyo habían visto en el antes

-Que divertidos recuerdos- hablaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, y ellos al notar eso empezaron a reír

**~15 minutos después~**

-¿Porque tan serio Yul?- pregunto Tobe a su viejo amigo

-Tú y ella…- señalo con la mirada a Ching

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?- respondió Tobe con otra pregunta al momento de alzar una ceja

-Ustedes dos, parecen cercanos…- solto Kim algo pensativo

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V Abyo _▄ •• • ►▄-

Cuando escuche eso mi corazón se paralizo, ¿"cercanos"?, bueno creo que me estoy alterando pero es cierto, Ching le habla a Tobe con mucha confianza, lo regaña y le defiende en ocasiones, y hasta a veces lo anima cuando cree que no hay nadie cerca. Me gire a ver a Ching, y cuál fue mi sorpresa ella estaba sonrojada al igual que Tobe, nunca había visto esa reacción con tales palabras sobre ellos dos...

-¿Tu…tú crees?– recito Ching como un hilo en la voz, estaba avergonzada

-Si- respondió mi primo serio, como por lo general esta, nunca eh visto otra faceta en el que no sea serio.

Creo que si no me apresuro a aclarar y declarar mi s sentimientos podría perder a Ching….

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ Fin P.O.V Abyo _▄ •• • ►▄-

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ P.O.V Ching _▄ •• • ►▄-

No pude calmarme, al escuchar al primo de Abyo, Kim esa palabra "cercanos" mi corazón se aceleró de una forma que yo nunca me hubiera esperado, tan solo una palabra pudo hacerme sentir así, vi que Tobe estaba en las mismas que yo estaba rojo de toda la cara., además de él estaba Abyo muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho Kim, y cuando se giró hacia a mí, me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, solo espero que el tarado de Abyo se apure para aclarar sus sentimientos, y declare que le gusto, bueno creo que estoy siendo egoísta… ¿egoísta yo? , no claro que no, Abyo es el egoísta siempre pensando en él y que todas las chicas de la aldea mueren por el eso es ser egoísta… y sé que me escuchare como Tobe pero, creo que, tomare partido de la reacción de Abyo por aquello que dijo Kim.

▄ ◄ • • • ▄ _ Fin P.O.V Ching _▄ •• • ►▄

-Ustedes dos tienen, un ligero parentesco con los ojos, claro que los ojos de Tobe son de un morado oscuro, y los de Ching son violeta claro casi lilas, y eso solo se les puede diferenciar a los del clan EriHaya, claro que esto, es combinando sus apellidos en uno solo- sonrió el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir Kim?- Pregunto Abyo a su primo, el cual esperaba una respuesta bien argumentada al igual que Garu ya que no estaban entendiendo nada.

-Al parecer solo ustedes dos no entienden todavía, que divertido es esto- aclaro Kim a los dos chicos.

-De acuerdo, yo lo diré ya que soy el que está metido en esto con Ching- empezó Tobe para hablar de aquello que había empezado su viejo amigo de la infancia- Ching y yo ….

….CONTINUARA

UWUWUWUWUWUUUWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUW

Hola! Hace MUCHO MONTONAL DE TIEMPO QUE NO EH SUBIDO LA HISTORIA Y ES PORQUE YA ESTOY EN LA PREPA, Y BUENO NUNCA PENSE QE ME AGOTARA EL TIEMPO O_Ò DE VERDAD, HARE LO POSIBLE PARA YA ACTUALIZAR LOS CAPITULOS, HARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO CON ESTA HISTORIA.

Dejen sus respuestas, el cómo les parece mi historia, sea anónimo o no, yo quiero su opinión n_n


	10. Que estará por comenzar ahora

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-Ustedes dos, parecen cercanos…- solto Kim algo pensativo-Ustedes dos tienen, un ligero parentesco con los ojos, claro que los ojos de Tobe son de un morado oscuro, y los de Ching son violeta claro casi lilas, y eso solo se les puede diferenciar a los del clan EriHaya, claro que esto, es combinando sus apellidos en uno solo- sonrió el chico de ojos verdes.

-De acuerdo, yo lo diré ya que soy el que está metido en esto con Ching- empezó Tobe para hablar de aquello que había empezado su viejo amigo de la infancia- Ching y yo….

Capitulo actual:

Que estará por comenzar

-Ching y yo…

-Disculpen por la interrupción pero nosotros podemos aclarar esto- intervino Tío Ho, al acercarse más a la mesa donde se sentaba su única sobrina con sus amigos – Muy buenas tardes joven Kim, hace mucho que no lo veíamos.

-Oh, buenas tardes señor Ho- se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia como respeto al Señor- ciertamente estaba muy emocionado de venir nuevamente a Sooga- sonrió el ninja al Tío de Pucca.

-Esperamos mis hermanos y yo que se quede un buen tiempo en la aldea- hablo Tio Ho aquel ninja con cierta familiaridad

-Gracias Señor Ho

-Vamos muchacho, llámame Tío…-aclaro Tío Ho

-y a nosotros también llámanos Tíos- comentaron los otros hermanos al mismo tiempo

-es-está bien Tíos-dijo algo avergonzado aquel ninja

-Y ahora a lo que vinimos, la relación que tienen Tobe y Ching es…- en ese momento se oyeron las puertas del restaurant abrirse e impactarse con la pared estrepitosamente, se vio entrar a Ring-Ring transformada (es cuando acaba enfurecida), toda la aldea que estaba ahí para comer volteo a verla asustados, después de eso la chica de cabello azul chillón volvió a la normalidad.

-Oh, muchas gracias por ser tan atentos conmigo, solo voltear a verme, y parar su comida por mí, oh muchas gracias- dijo con su tono prepotente- Oh, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?- su mirada fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Pucca y compañía- Valla, Pucca que horrible gusto de la moda tienes, esas ropas no van contigo pareces más un payaso- caminoo hacia ella- me recuerdas al inició del año donde te vestiste algo así, pero un poco mas graciosa hahaha- río como la rosa negra (personaje de ranma 1/2).pero debo de admitir que eres muy buena haciendo reír a la gente- con el rabillo del ojo vio al nuevo miembro que se encontraba parado- valla pero aquí está el "otro" integrante en el equipo de pucca, te diré algo, si quieres ser un buen ninja no estés con ellos-en ese momento Garu se paró, disgustado por lo que dijo la chica de cabello azul chillón, la chica lo vio pero no le presto mucha atención así que se giró para ver de frente a Kim- eres un chico muy guapo, y eres fuerte para la misión que te encargaron- se acercó más a el - es bueno verte nuevamente...Yul - dijo en voz baja, pero aunque lo dijo con ese tono Garu pudo oír eso.

-igualmente ring-ring o mejor dicho Sakura-san- igual dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

-jum... todavía con el "san" ya te lo EH dicho solo dime mi nombre y ya, ya que nos conocemos desde pequeños- después de eso la chica se va a otra mesa.

***-e-el conoce a ring-ring...ya vino aquí a Sooga hace tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que los tíos de esta niña lo tratan con tanta familiaridad, hasta el punto de dejarlo decirles tíos.. esto es extrano*-pensó garu muy concentrado en todo eso.**

-Ella es ring-ring es una chica muy presumida y ella no le agrada a Pucca, desde que llego a Sooga tiene un enojo hacia Pucca-dijo ching a kim.

-entiendo, bueno comamos, que hace hambre jeje, gracias. tíos por la comida esta deliciosa los fideos jjajang son tal como los recuerdo

-digame joven Yul, ¿tiene lugar en donde quedarse?

-emm pues me quedare con Tobe un tiempo (n.n)

-si... ¡¿QUE!?- parándose estrepitosamente- yo cuando dije eso

-emm bueno me quedare con... (n.ñ) sosso

-perdón,buen amigo pero mi casa esta en reparaciones y yo no estaré viviendo ahí por un tiempo

-emm vale entonces (=.=)U ...con dada

-lo siento Yul pero esta lleno mi cuarto por sosso

-y conmigo? yo soy tu primo hací que no hay problema

-mi tío dijo que si duermo contigo es muy probable que me golpes, mientras duermas y no quiero lidiar con tus ronquidos y tus gritos de kung fu nocturnos...

-yo.. yo no hago eso jumm... y no ronco- hizo un puchero

-claro eso es lo que tu dices... (e.e)

-si no tiene lugar en donde dormir se puede quedar en el cuarto de arriba, ya esta preparado así que no hay ningún problemas de que lo use joven Yul

-muchas gracias tío Ho- hizo una reverencia agradecido

-oh, no se preocupe joven Yul, teniamos el presentimiento de que esto pasaría- miro a sus hermanos cómplices de esto.

**/*flash back*\**

**-no crees que esto es llegar muy lejos Ho- pregunto un señor piel morena, de 40 años maximo**

**-claro que no, el es quien hará que nuestra sobrina pueda recordar, así que no me vengan con arrepentimiento a la ultima hora- dijo serio su hermano**

**-de..de acuerdo- dijeron sus dos hermanos menores. Se encaminaron a una casa que estaba alejada de la aldea era de color café con anaranjado, muy bonita y sencilla, con un jardín en la parte de atrás donde había un estanque con muchos bonsáis- me siento mal por hacer esto- dijo Dumpling**

**-¿por sosso?- pregunto su hermano Linguini**

**- no, si no por la casa esta muy bonita- respondió su hermano, mientras que Linguini le sale una gotita estilo anime -va..vale (ñ.ñU).**

**-bueno ¿trajiste las cosas necesarias Linguini?- preguntó Ho a su hermano**

**-ah si claro a aquí tienes- le entrego unos kunais explosivos**

**-de acuerdo como el oficial bruce dijo, que su sobrino iba a venir a la aldea, tenemos que hacer esto para que no se quede en la casa de Sosso- y con esto clavo los kunais en diferentes lugares externos de la casa del joven monje, al igual que en los lugares internos de la casa, se alejaron y los hicieron estallar, haciendo que la mitad de la casa quedara en ruinas, el sitio mas afectado fue el tejado.**

**-pobre de esta casa estaba muy linda- dijo Dumpling saliemdole unas lagrimas**

**-basta de comportarse así, recuerden lo hacemos por nuestra sobrina**

**- de acuerdo - hablaron resignados sus dos hermanos como si fueran niños pequeños regañados por su padre.**

**/*fin flash back*\**

-bueno eso esta resuelto ya - dijo abyo despreocupado

-ya deja de comer, que tenemos que prepar todo - se paro el maestro Soo de la mesa en la cual comía y extrañamente no venia con sus musas.

-hohohoho no te estreses, que la navidad es muy relajante- dijo santa mientras comía un poco mas de su platillo

- uyy! mueve te gordo - le da una patada a santa enojado

- Ho..Ho Ho pero todavía no me termino mi tazón de fideos, (u.u•) hu hu hu- dijo santa trinte

-muevete gordo- se llevo a santa (o bueno intento hacerlo) llevándolo cerca de la puerta

-no ves que ya en poco tiempo comenzara lo que HEMOS estado planeando por un tiempo no lo hechos a perder solo por que tienes hambre ! (e.e#)

-Ho Ho Ho de acuerdo -dijo resignado- Sr. Ho me puede poner esto para llevar, y otros platillos enviarlos a la casa de el maestro Soo

-si de acuerdo- asintió el tío de pucca

-Ho Ho Ho eso es un muy buen regalo de navidad- se marcharon los dos hombres

-¿que están planeando esos dos?- dijo Abyo interesado-debe de ser algo súper secreto, claro, todo lo que hace el maestro Soo es interesante además si santa esta con el debe de ser algo así como para navidad y con luces

-¿luces?- dijo ching- porque debe de haber luces si se trata de el

-bueno porque en su casa o en el restauran que hizo hace 5 meses siempre tiene las luces presentes, o en las ferias que hace la aldea siempre sus puestos tienen luces, regalos, y cosas muy caras y de eso las luces

-e,eso es verdad- dijo dada- esa es una buena observación por parte de Abyo

-valla al parecer no eres un idiota del todo- dijo tobe sarcastico, Kim río por eso

-hahaha buena esa tobe, hahaha - todos empezaron a reir

-oigan que malos son (=3=)- hizo un puchero- bueno sigamos comiendo- todos regresaron a comer y nuevamente empezaron a charlar.

-Pucca, porque no van a ver una pelicula mientras se calma la lluvia- propuso tío Linguini

-oh eso es una buena idea- hablo entusiasmada ching, -si y podríamos ver la película del titanic- de la nada salieron corazoncitos a su alrededor

-mejor vamos a ver que tipo de películas hay en la sala para determinar que veremos, y si no esta el titanic veremos algo mas que no sea eso-dijo tobe que no quería discutir con ching, pasando los minutos todos se dirigieron a la sala.

-chicos - hablo Kim después de entrar a la sala-antes que nada, debemos de acomodar para que sea amplio y podamos disfrutar de la película.

-eso es verdad bien pensado Yul, al parecer si piensas al igual que tu primo-hablo tobe sarcástico con su viejo amigo

-pasare por alto lo que acabas de decir, hay que quitar algunas de las almohadas y ponerlas en el suelo, para que algunos se acomoden.

-Pucca- se oyó la voz de su tío Ho en la puerta-pucca puedes llevarle estas ordenes al palacio del maestro Soo- su sobrina solo asintió ante el pedido- pídele a el joven Yul que te acompañe, y así pueda ver al maestro- volvió a asentir su pequeña sobrina.

Pucca se acerco a Yul y le jalo la parte baja de su playera.

-¿que pasa himeko?- se volteo a la dirección de la pequeña. La niña solo se le quedo viendo y desvío la mirada a la entrega-he ¿un pedido?, no sera de lo que pidió santa hace unos minutos atrás-la chica asintió -te acompaño a dejar ese pedido, esta lloviendo y no quiero que te pase nada, vamos- le agarro la mano y salieron de la habitación, atravesaron la cosina y salieron con un impermeable y un paraguas cada uno. Pucca guió en el camino, ya que sabia un atajo seguro y rápido para llegar a la casa del maestro Soo, no pasaron ni diez minutos y ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, timbraron y salieron las musas de compañía del maestro, los pasaron a la casa, para esperar la paga y no se mojaran mas claro si se pudiera estar mas mojado como ellos estaban en ese momento. Se empezaron a oír gritos del maestro Soo y solo la risa nerviosa de santa, los dos jovencitos se acercaron para poder saber de que estaban hablando, y si puede ser también salvar a santa si es que el maestro se le acababa su paciencia.

-¡enserio, pon de tu parte con esto, tiene que salir bien! solo faltan unos días para que se ejecute esto, y el comienzo de esto debe de ser magnifico, imprescindible, tiene que ser épico, si épico eso es lo que debe de ser.

-perdón por la espera,aquí tienen el dinero del pedido- llego la musa que había abierto la puerta.

-oh, gracias, etto, esto puede ser conciderado como mal interpretado pero, ¿de que habla Soo-sensei con santa?

-perdoname, pero no se realmente desde que inicio el año ha estado hablando con santa, y al parecer es algo importante, que le gustaría que se hiciera lo mas pronto posible, esto es solo lo que se, pero al parecer en dos días mas sabremos exactamente que es esto que comenzará

-ya veo, bueno muchas gracias, y perdón por la intrucion - hizo una reverencia como despedida- Himeko, vámonos ya-la pequeña asintio, hizo igual una reverencia y salio detrás del chico

-Himeko, hace mucho que no le oigo que le hablaran a Pucca de esa manera solo, el joven Yul.

-konan-san, no sabes si ya llego el pedido que encargue?- hablo santa desde na otra habitacion.

-ya llego, la trajo pucca y otro jovencito, ahora se lo llevo smith-san

-tal vez haya sido Yul, el jovencito. -hablo el maestro soo- Al parecer a regresado a la aldea, bueno ya me lo esperaba, además es por el que he organizado esto, el es una pieza clave para lo que estará por comenzar.

... continuara

ououououououououououououououououo

Wolaaaaas! perdón por tanto tiempo,

bueno aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo cortito, y bueno so ven una falta de ortografía mil disculpas ñ.ñ, pero no estoy usando mi computadora, si no mi tablet y bueno se me dificulta escribir en ella, bueno adecir verdad, cambiare mi historia del como yo la había imaginado, ya que algunos como saben la tenia escrita en una libreta, pero por mi mala suerte desapareció, por la culpa del señor de los guantes negros, (busquen ese vídeo, es de rush smith - señor de los guantes negros... bueno no recuerdo si es el señor de los guantes negros)

bueno me desvíe de tema, bueno como oyen, en el capitulo 8 no encontré mi libreta y me tuve que acordar y tuve que quitar y poner cosas. y tengo pensado poner dos o tres finales, y aunque no estoy diciendo que ya va a acabar la historia tengo muy definida la estructura, y el de los finales seran los siguiente finales:

uno en donde pucca se quede con garu, el otro pucca se quedara con kim/yul y el tercer final es que pucca no se quede con ninguno, y sean amigos nada mas.

y así lo decidí para que no se enfaden algunos de los lectores, pero la verdad uno va a ser el final verdadero, solo que ustedes van a tener la oportunidad de elegir ese final verdadero, el que mas le guste y así n.n

bueno esto fue un spoiler de lo que se ahora en esta historia xD jaja bueno nos vemos ¡ser felices! chaou chaou n.n


End file.
